


Omega in Alpha's Clothes

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Happy Ending, Intersex Omegas, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining, Post Mpreg, Slow Burn, TBF so is Viktor, Tattoos, Unreliable Narrator, Yuuri is a killer, forced presentation, murder in self defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri knew the moment he presented as an Omega that his life would be against him. Living in a world where Omegas are seen as less than... But when his family's onsen is being threatened by the failing economy in his hometown, Yuuri must decide whether he should follow his dreams and watch his family lose their livelihood. Or should he give up his foolish dreams for the sake of the family business...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 241
Kudos: 297





	1. When Will My Life Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this until I had more chapters written up. Life has been really hard for me. But thanks to a "wonderful" person who decided to be a massive dick and abuse the living hell of the tag system, I'm posting this fic simply so that fic can disappear into the depths of hell. It's freezing up a lot of my friend's phones and causing crashes.

All Yuuri wanted in life was to figure skate on the same ice as his idol. But that dream was stolen when his idol had an injury that never fully recovered. Yes, his idol would be able to go back on the ice. However, he would never be able to go back on professionally. He remembered the gossip going around when his accident had happened. Yuuri had hoped that his idol would be able to go back. But that dream would never happen. It hurt Yuuri’s soul knowing that somebody who had so much potential in figure skating... Having that talent be snuffed out as if it were a dying ember on a candle. There was nothing that could be done about it.

Last that he heard of his idol, he had moved back to Moscow with his family after he had presented as an Alpha. Yuuri safely wanted to bet that his idol was already mated with somebody. Perhaps a nice Alpha or Beta. Maybe he took in an Omega so he and his mate could start a family of their own. Maybe they already had a family and were living their best life.

Yuuri shook the thought from his head. That was years ago. Even though his original dream to skate on the same ice as his idol had been dead for so long, he was able to find a new dream. He wanted to skate the way Viktor did. He wanted to captivate the world. He wanted to win so he could show the world that Omegas were more than what the rest of the world thought. He wanted to help his fellow Omegas. Even if it were in secret.

The Omega knew that he was on his way to turning that dream into a reality. Two days ago, he had received his acceptance letter. He was going to be going to college in the U.S. But he was going to have to convince his parents in letting him leave the country to pursue his dream. He still couldn’t believe it himself when one of the best coaches in figure skating had actually wanted to take him on. He knew that if he were to train under Celestino, it would be hell, but he was willing to put himself through it.

Not many people were aware of his Omega status. Only his immediate family, closest friends, and his soon-to-be new coach were aware of this secret he kept close to him. Almost as if it were some shameful secret he had to keep hidden away. He hated how his status as an Omega stole so much from him. But he was forever grateful that his family still pushed him to pursue his dreams. They made him feel validated. He wasn’t going to be trapped in a horrid situation of third-class citizenship where the rest of the world would see him as a human toy for their own sick pleasures.

He took a deep breath as he made his way to his parents' room. He knew that they would be thrilled with the news that he had been accepted. Although he was positive that they would still worry about him. Yuuri was going to tell them that their Omega son was going to travel to a country where they knew nobody. Any parent would be worried, right?

He carefully curled his fingers before he made his move. Only for his hand to stop suddenly as he heard hushed whispers. Cautiously, Yuuri strained to hear those voices. Recognizing them immediately as his parents. They seemed to be arguing or at least having a serious conversation. He was about to leave when he heard his name leave one of their lips.

“No, we can’t ask him to stop. He loves skating too much.”

“I know,” his father sighed, “but the onsen has been doing worse month by month. We are going to lose it if we don’t do something.”

“Maybe it’s time we close down? This was our dream, Toshiya. But we cannot take that away from our children.”

“And what do we do?”

“I don’t know. But we always end up making things work out.”

“Hiroko, I don’t know if it will work out this time.”

Yuuri gulped as he took a few steps back. He knew that a lot of the businesses in Hasetsu were struggling. He never thought, however, that the onsen that he grew up in wasn’t. Things looked like they were doing good. He felt foolish. What else were they hiding just to spare his sister and him the struggles they were facing? Were they hiding this from his sister? She was an Alpha and would inherit the onsen once it was time for their parents to step aside.

The young Omega felt ill. A gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach wouldn’t leave him. His mind blanked as he did the one thing that never failed him. He ran. He ran to his room before he grabbed his bag and stuffed his skates and gym clothes in. How could he tell them that he was going to America? He couldn’t. They would most likely let him go, and drown even more in their debts. They would close down the onsen. Move away. And it would be his fault. Even though he knew that they would never tell him.

All he wanted to do was prove to the world that he was worth something. He was worth something, not because he was an Omega. But because he could do something without that holding him back. He was just as capable as any other Alpha and Beta. And now, with this news, he never would be able to do that.

When Yuuri looked up, he was in front of the glass doors to Ice Castle. He was gulping in breaths of air as he felt his sweat drip off his face. He took a few minutes to compose himself before he stepped in. The cool air almost stinging his lungs. He pushed through it. He needed to clear his head. He needed to figure things out. What was his next step? What could he do now without destroying his family’s livelihood?

~*~

The night was beautiful. Yet as beautiful and serene as it was… Yuuri felt the opposite. He toyed with his drink as he sat at a table alone. Minako had given him an odd look as she gave him the bottle he had requested. It was on the house, after so many times she had drunk his father under the table during parties. He had been no closer to discovering his next step in helping his family. Figure skating and dance were all he knew.

His stomach felt as if he had eaten a mass of stones as his mind would dangerously play to his Omega side. He was still young. A virgin. Maybe, in some Alpha’s eyes, beautiful… But he would shake that thought out of his head as soon as it came. He refused to let those thoughts go any further. His parents fought so hard to protect him from a fate like that. Yuuri didn’t want to break his parents' hearts if he became some Omega on a corner like so many others. Abused by some heartless Alpha looking to satisfy their own needs. And for what? Without enough to ease their financial woes?

“You look like a man who will do anything,” a voice broke through his mind.

Yuuri stiffened suddenly as he slowly looked up. He gulped dryly as he studied the man before him. Immediately, Yuuri spotted the tattoos on the man’s skin. Yakuza. Clearly a dangerous Alpha. The Omega felt his heart pounding as he fought for his body to remain seated.

“And what makes you say that?” Yuuri prayed that he didn’t sound nervous, although he knew it was useless.

“Your eyes. They say it all.”

“Look,” Yuuri felt like now was the best time to leave as he stood up, “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Which is why I am talking with you. You seem like you want something and are willing to do anything to get it. I like that. My family is willing to help.”

“I know what your family does,” Yuuri bit back, “I don’t want to mix myself with criminals.”

The Alpha got closer to him. His nose close to his scent gland. Yuuri felt his heart pounding as he felt hot air graze against his skin. He braced himself before he heard a chuckle escape the man’s lips.

“An attitude like that will get an Omega killed. But with our family, it will help you thrive. I’ve been watching you for a while, Yuuri. Joining my family will be beneficial for you. Think of the money you can make. How your parents can continue running their onsen. It’s one of the oldest in the town. It would be a shame if something happened to their business.”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri was trying hard to keep his breathing steady.

How did this man know him? How was he even able to figure out that he was an Omega? Yuuri was constantly making sure that his scent blockers were always on when he left. And this man was able to figure out that he was an Omega as if it were nothing. But his words hit him suddenly like a thunderstorm. He was threatening to destroy his family’s livelihood.

“The town has been doing poorly over the last years. It’s only a matter of time before Hasetsu is dead. More and more people are leaving for the cities.”

“I need to go, I think my aunt is calling me.”

The Alpha looked at him with a smirk. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could see through his lie or not. But he was thankful for the man taking the hint and leaving. He placed a card on the table and left as if nothing even happened. The Omega felt all the energy in his body drain as he sat back down. He couldn’t stop shaking. Yuuri was looking at the card on the table. Part of him just wanted to rip up that card. He grabbed, examining it through constant waves of anxiety. Aizawa Hiroshi. A simple business card for some business out in Tokyo.

“Yuuri,” the Omega looked up to see his aunt’s worried face staring back at him.

Minako wasn’t his aunt by blood. But both she and his mother had been friends they were young. She had practically raised him along with his parents. She was one of the people that always encouraged him to do his best. He could only guess how ill he must have looked by just the look on her face.

“Minako,” Yuuri murmmered.

“Was that Alpha giving you problems?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yuuri,” she sat down next to him, “what happened?”

“He’s yakuza.”

“What? Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded his head, “I saw part of his tattoo, and he was telling me that he wanted me to join his family.”

“Yuuri,” Minako was worried.

“My parent's onsen isn’t going too well,” Yuuri was trying to keep his composure, “what am I supposed to do? Skating isn’t going to help them. I…”

“Yuuri, they always figure something out.”

“What if they can’t? If the onsen fails, it’s my fault!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Stop,” Yuuri was trying hard not to break down into tears, “I’m not stupid. I know that it costs them more money in letting me skate than what I earn back. I can’t let them bury themselves in debt because of me.”

“And what do you plan on doing?”

“Maybe I should join. It’s a better option than what most Omegas have,” Yuuri spat out bitterly.

“Yuuri, no. What are you saying?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He had been, throughout the day, trying to figure something out. And as terrifying as it was, this Alpha was offering him another option. He didn’t have to sell his body. He just had to be some random guy in a random town or city. Doing simple tasks for a gang. It wasn’t the safest. But at least he knew that he wouldn’t be pressed against some wall or moldy mattress counting for the minutes to pass by. And it meant that his family would be protected. His family would be safe from the financial burden they were facing.

“I’m saying that I don’t have a future in figure skating. I don’t have anything to offer. It’s that or I sell my body to whoever wants it. At least with them, I don’t have to do that.”

“Yuuri, think about this. If you become one of those thugs, it will destroy your family.”

“But it will keep their business alive.”

“At the cost of losing their son?”

“I’m just an Omega.”

“Yuuri, you’re more than that.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does!”

“No, it doesn’t! The rest of the world sees me as an Omega. It doesn’t matter if I am capable of something, nobody else will!”

“Yuuri,” Minako whispered.

“At least, joining the yakuza,” Yuuri muttered back as he buried his face with his arms as he rested on the table, “it doesn’t matter if I’m an Omega. I’m on equal footing with everybody else.”

“Yuuri, please, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You could die!”

“But if I don’t do something, then I will. I can’t bear the thought that I had a hand in destroying my family’s life.”

Minako watched him silently for what felt like an eternity. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably as he watched the Alpha woman before him. He loved her, and he knew that she was worried about him. He knew she wanted the best for him. But how could they do anything when there was no hope left?

“You decided already, haven’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“Yuuri, I won’t tell your family. But please, if you are ever in danger, let me know. I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.”

Yuuri felt tears silently stream down his face as he suddenly hugged his aunt. His mind was made up. He would sell his soul to the devil to keep his family’s life from crashing down. It was his duty as their son. It was his duty as an Omega to give himself up to keep them from losing everything.


	2. Meeting of the Spirits

Dark eyes smoldered as Yuuri continued to stare down at the mirror. How long has it been since he started this life? It was a blessing in disguise for him, the more he thought of it. He never would have thought that he would have taken to this life the way that he did. He was clumsy in the beginning. But who wasn’t when they knew that there was more besides crime? The young terrified Omega that sat in the bar wallowing in fear of what the future held was a distant memory of a life he once lived. That Alpha who found a spark that refused to lay down and die took him under his wing. Yuuri would forever be thankful to this man. The Alpha with Samurai and Oni tattoos that painted his body were absolutely terrifying. But that terror could be further from the truth. He was a man of deep honor and loyalty, and it was a deadly tool for only the Oyabun to wield for his purpose.

He remembered how a couple of years after he had joined the Yakuza, Aizawa and he had finished a mission. They had gone to some bar to celebrate and get completely and utterly shit-faced. Yuuri couldn’t even recall what their mission was even if he tried. But he remembered how they were wearing regular clothes, no scent blockers. He felt safe enough to do so with the Alpha around. He remembered seeing the Sateigashira, a heartless Alpha that was one of the Oyabun’s right-hand men. He remembered how the oily voice dripped with pleasure as he growled with pleasure over how his plan was running smoothly. His veins turned to ice as the man talked with the other alpha over how one of their own assassins had succeeded in eliminating the previous Wakagashira, the Oyabun’s second in command. The Oyabun’s Omega daughter. His only child who was expected to take over once her father had stepped down. And this snake was getting ready to kill the Oyabun and take over.

Yuuri remembered how he had rushed to Aizawa in a panic. Unearthing this plot. It took almost a week of Aizawa pulling strings to have a meeting with the Oyabun. Having to be careful in making sure that wind didn’t get back to the man that wanted their beloved Oyabun murdered in cold blood. Thankfully, they succeeded, and both were handsomely rewarded for their loyalty. Aizawa was offered to take the Satigashira’s role, but the Alpha was getting on with age. He wanted to rest. And with the Oyabun’s blessing, became an Onee-San to the Yakuza. Yuuri took over Aizawa’s position as Kyodai. Within years, Yuuri was the Wakagashira. The Oyabun never forgetting the loyalty Yuuri and Aizawa demonstrated all those years ago.

The Omega continued to examine his body. No longer was it clean and unmarked. Beautiful Sakura petals dancing in the wind were on his skin. His chest had a sleeping blue dragon that seemed to be enjoying the scene around him. But his back, Yuuri couldn’t help but like. It was of a Young Omega woman that loosely looked of his childhood friend. Before her were two Foo dogs that sat loyally by her side. Her hand outstretched with a small serpent stretching towards a brilliant Phoenix that was the very sun. It was his love letter to a life he was leaving behind. And the phoenix marking its end. It took almost a full year for him to get the tattoo done. But he couldn’t help but find it beautiful.

Yuuri threw on his dress shirt and a black suit jacket before he slicked his midnight hair back. Tonight was important. He had no choice but to attend. This was a meeting that would cement a relationship between the Yakuza and Bratva. Everybody of importance within the two organizations would be attending. The Pahkan and his most trusted… The Oyabun and his most important men. Everyone would be there in good faith. It made Yuuri uneasy to attend something so serious as this. But he thanked that he would be wearing his scent suppressants. He didn’t know how the Russian crime syndicate felt towards Omegas. And he wasn’t going to risk having his secondary gender cause any problems and throw this crucial deal to go sour.

The Omega turned his head when he heard the tap on the door.

“Yuuri, are you ready?”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he made his way to the door. He opened it casually, seeing Phichit dressed just as sharp. The Omega before him had a grin on his face as he gave a look over Yuuri, giving a whistle of approval.

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed as he shook his head with a smile, “let’s just get this over with.”

~*~

The ambient of the restaurant was soothing. The Oyabun had reserved the entire venue for the evening, making sure that nobody would disturb them for this meeting. Drink flowed freely as they all loosened up. Yuuri sat next to the Oyabun as he poured him another drink. He was wondering when the Russians would show up. He knew that they were early, but he could see that the Oyabun was starting to show slight annoyance.

The Omega didn’t know how long time passed before the Bratva finally arrived. Some men and a woman walked towards the table. Yuuri’s eyes locked at one of the men before him. He was probably a bit older than the Oyabun. Hair as white as fresh snow. Eyes that brought a great fear within him. Years and stress had not been kind to him, his skin reminded him of a shar pei’s face as it seemed to fold in on itself. The older man slowly walked to a chair. The one that they knew the Pakhan would be seated. Yuuri stiffened suddenly as he continued to watch the group take their seats.

The Pakhan let out a wet cough as he pulled out a lighter and cigarette. He took a deep drag before he blew the smoke out. It danced delicately into the air before it faded. The sound of chairs scraping across the floor broke Yuuri out of his mind as he watched the others taking their seats.

“Apologies,” the man stated casually as he took another drag, “I had to resolve some issues back home. You know how it is.”

“I do,” the Oyabun sighed, “I find that you had safe travels?”

“Yes, dear friend.”

The older man looked at some of the people sitting by the Oyabun, his interest peaked. Yuuri did his best to not shift in his seat.

“I see new faces.”

“Ah, yes. Some had stepped down. Others were permanently removed.”

“I heard about your daughter. She was a fine asset. And a very lovely Omega.”

“I miss her every day.”

“No father should have to bury their child.”

“But unfortunately, her death has brought a wrench with our deal,” one of the Russians sighed.

Yuuri looked at the owner of the voice. The most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen staring at him. His hair was made of moonbeams. His skin reminded Yuuri of silk. The Omega took a steady breath as he could catch hints of winter mint and campfire along with other scents that he could see were the others. But those two scents, Yuuri knew without a doubt belonged to that Alpha. Never in his life had he ever had an Alpha stirred something up in him.

“Viktor! Watch your tongue,” the Pakhan barked.

“She was supposed to be my mate. Didn’t you both decide that when we were children?”

“Her death was hard on you,” the Oyabun sighed.

“She was my friend. In all honesty, I couldn’t see us as lovers.”

“You two loved to run in the gardens as children.”

“We outgrew that. She was one hell of a sharpshooter,” the Alpha named Viktor smiled.

“That she was,” Yuuri could see the gleam in the Oyabun’s eyes.

The current Shateigashira cleared their throat as they changed the subject, suggesting that they all order their meals. Yuuri quickly agreed along with some of the other Russians. They continued simple chatter as they all looked through their menus. Yuuri couldn’t help but steal quick glances at the young Alpha that made his heart race. He looked so familiar. Almost as if he were a distant dream from a life long ago.

After some time, their meals came. Everybody was eating until the Oyabun cleared his throat. The Omega looked at the Oyabun and Pakhan, the older Russian man looking a little perplexed. The Oyabun finished his drink as he looked the Pakhan dead in the eye.

“I have a proposition for you,” the Yakuza leader started, “I know that your son will be taking over for you once you step down.”

“Correct,” the son stated.

“And we both want to continue with the peace between our groups. How about this. I want your son to protect my successor. Word has gotten out that I have some lower-ranking members that wish for my death. And his.”

Yuuri’s head snapped right at the Oyabun. He had not been told of this news. He knew that he needed to keep his emotions in check. He wished that the Oyabun had warned him of this news before the meeting. He couldn’t afford to make them look weak. He refused to allow his Omega side to be this man’s downfall. His family’s onsen almost went under because of him being an Omega with foolish dreams of figure skating. He couldn’t let his second nature destroy them.

“He looks like a strong Alpha that can take care of himself.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the cocky grin that spread across his face. This Alpha didn’t even realize he was actually an Omega. His composure relaxed at that thought. If the second in command for the Bratva believed that he was an Alpha, then clearly, the others did too.

“He is strong, don’t get that wrong. But so was Chihoko. Yuuri here is my successor. He is to me, my most precious jewel. He is my son when this business is concerned,” the Oyabun’s words held a trace of darkness.

“And if I refuse?”

“You may end up making a powerful enemy in all of Asia once Yuuri and you step up both your respective powers. Viktor, I promise you that Yuuri is more than capable of taking care of himself. He rose through the ranks in my family in a little over five years. I have members here who lived their whole lives with nothing to their names and die with nothing to their names.”

That seemed to pique the Russians' interest when they looked at Yuuri. He knew that he rose through the ranks quickly. He had become the right-hand man of a very powerful gang that made billions in all kinds of trade, legal and through less admirable means. He couldn’t help the faint blush that crept through his cheeks as he felt all of their eyes on him.

“If it’s alright with my father, then I’ll do it,” Viktor gave a rather charming smile.

“I don’t see why not. But how are you going to keep your second in command safe?”

“Yuuri is from a small town. I want him there.”

“But wouldn’t that be one of the first places your enemies would look first?” the Russian woman asked, her red hair looking like fire.

“Not at all. Yuuri’s town isn’t in any Yakuza territory. It’s a very small town where everybody knows everybody.”

“My family don’t know I am in the Yakuza. They believe that I am an investor for businesses. I haven’t seen them since I joined this family. So it would be the safest place for me.”

“How so?” One of the Alphas asked,

“When a person becomes part of the Yakuza, we cut off all of our ties with our original family. Some of us never had to do that because we were born into this. I, however, was not. To keep them away from what I actually do, I send them money every month. I’ll speak to them every once in a while. But I’m extremely careful in making sure that nobody knows of them. Only those at this table are aware, and one other Alpha who is extremely loyal to the Yakuza. But he left our group years ago.”

“And can that Alpha be trusted?” Yuuri saw the blue eyes Alpha grit his teeth.

“He saved the Oyabun. He would rather end his own life than betray our family,” Yuuri stated.

“Very well then. When will we be going to your hometown?”

“In a few days. Yuuri, I want you to call your family tomorrow. Tell them that you are going to be in Hasetsu for a while setting up shop there for new businesses. I do want you to see if you can fund new businesses so as not to throw any suspicion,” the Oyabun spoke.

“Do I handle it with a bit of force or do I go about it legally?” Yuuri questioned with a soft smile.

He couldn’t believe it. He was going home. After five years, he was going to see his family again. But now, he was going to have to keep a deep secret from them. They couldn’t find out about this. It would bring them in all kinds of danger. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it if their blood was on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the chapter. Leave a comment and Kudo. That lets me know that people find the fic interesting. Unlike with my other fics, this one I'm writing more or less right along with you guys since my hand was pushed to publish this without it even being nowhere near close to what I would typically feel comfortable in posting with a schedule. So this fic, the chapters will be posted more or less as the chapters are freshly done.
> 
> I forgot to mention this. But the whole scenario of Viktor becoming Yuuri's bodyguard essentially was an idea I got from a dear friend, Tutti. I really appreciate them letting me use this idea for a fic <3


	3. Small Town

This couldn’t be happening. Yuuri felt like a giant idiot. No, that was an insult to idiots everywhere. He was bigger than that. How could he not realize who the Alpha sitting next to him was none other than the Viktor Nikiforov? This man was a genius on the ice. A prodigy who had been stolen from the world. That young boy with a river of silver hair that melted to beautiful alabaster skin only to have those gorgeous sapphire pools of eyes. Lips that were of Sakura petals. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. This was some kind of twisted joke fate had played on him.

"Is everything alright?"

"I just realized that I know you from somewhere," Yuuri chose his words carefully. 

"Oh?"

"You used to ice skate."

"Yes, but that was a lifetime ago," the Alpha spoke casually. 

"They said your accident never healed properly."

"My knee healed just fine."

"So why did you stop? You were supposed to be the next big athlete in figure skating," Yuuri asked.

He couldn’t understand why Viktor would even give up skating. He was amazing. The way he moved on the ice had always taken his breath away. His jumps would have him at the edge of his seat. The Omega remembered how he and his friend would copy the Alpha’s routines, pretending that they were skating in front of millions of eyes. Nurturing the dreams that small children would foster. Never realizing that adulthood meant that they would have to put them away like the toys they would play with. Dreams that would be neglected by the harsh reality of the real world. 

"I'd rather not speak of it."

"Apologies," Yuuri quickly spoke as he realized that he had crossed a line.

"And I assume you are a figure skating fan?"

"I used to skate. I had been picked up by Celestino, but my family's business was doing poorly. So," Yuuri turned to look at the scenery that passed by, "I decided that it would be better to quit skating. It was too expensive for them."

"I see."

"My family doesn't even know that I became a Yakuza member just to make ends meet."

"Wow," Viktor whistled, "that's admirable."

"My aunt knows, though. She doesn't approve but she understands why I joined."

Yuuri and Viktor sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The Omega felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. It had been years since he had last seen his family. He didn’t know how they would react. He was going to have to be very cautious with the Onsen. They didn't allow tattoos because only people like him had them. Thugs. Evil people who killed and bullied. If they ever saw his body the way it was decorated now, it would crush them. It would destroy their very hearts and souls. He would lose them forever. The only reason he had even joined in the first place was for them. He sacrificed everything for them.

"Do you have a tattoo?”

“No, why?” Viktor looked at him curiously.

“That’s good,” Yuuri sighed before he continued, “Tattoos are frowned upon in this country. Only thugs and gang members have them.”

“You have tattoos?” Viktor looked at him curiously.

“Yes. Oh, our stop is here.”

The Omega motioned for the Alpha to follow him as they finally stepped out of the train. They began to make their way out of the station before Yuuri had frozen on the spot. He slowly turned when he heard his name being yelled out. Before him was a familiar face. A woman with long brown hair. She hadn’t aged a bit, to his surprise. The Alpha woman stood tall and proud, a smile on her face as she rushed over to him.

“Look at you,” she placed her hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, “I’m just, wow.”

“I missed you too, Minako.”

“You don’t even look like one of them,” Yuuri knew she was being careful with her words.

“That’s good, then,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“I would have never dreamed in a million years that you would ever come back,” Yuuri could see the shimmer of tears that his aunt kept within those warm chocolate eyes.

“There is a reason why I’m here,” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor cleared his throat, breaking up the conversation. Yuuri could smell the pheromones coming off the Russian Alpha. Winter mint and fire creeping in with hesitation. Yuuri knew that Viktor had remained in Japan as his bodyguard. He saw this as a mission. Keep him safe. At all costs. Even if it meant giving up his own life. He could sense that Viktor was nervous. He didn’t know Minako. And to him, a strange Alpha talking in a language he didn’t know well was on him. To Viktor, Minako was a potential threat.

“Minako,” Yuuri felt his face heat up, “this is Viktor. He’s my colleague.”

Minako carefully walked towards the tall Russian man. She seemed to be eyeing him. He could smell their pheromones clashing. Both of them asserting and assessing their dominance. Yuuri sighed at the display. He hated how Alphas would play this game with each other. Some would refuse to back down, fearing that doing so would make them appear weak.

“You don’t look like Yakuza,” she grunted low enough for only them to hear.

“I’m not. I’m in the Bratva.”

“And why are you dealing with his _family_ then,” Minako’s voice was dipped with disgust at the word family.

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Viktor stated bluntly.

“Viktor, she can be trusted. I promise you that.”

“Alright.”

Yuuri sighed as he rubbed his temple with his hand, “Minako, he’s here to protect me. There has been some trouble with my family in Tokyo. The Head of the family felt that it would be safer if I laid low here for a while.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“A few years ago, The Head of the family had a daughter. She was murdered. She had just as much respect from the family as The Head,” Yuuri was cautiously looking for the right words.

They had switched to English, knowing that not too many people in this small of a town would know it. Even though Yuuri knew that they have heard English every once in a while, he didn’t want to risk somebody understanding what was really going on with the conversation.

“I remember you mentioned that to me when it happened,” Minako sighed.

“The Head of the Family took a shine to me. He sees me as his son and wants me to take his place when it’s time for him to step down.”

“And he’s worried that somebody is after you?”

“He wants to keep me safe. And Hasetsu is the safest place he could think of.”

“I’ll keep an eye out at my bar.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri bowed softly.

“Well, then. Viktor here is your business partner, I assume?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled, “I am. We’re here to see if we can help grow the businesses here in Hasetsu.”

Minako looked at him unsure. Yuuri could see that Viktor realized that she had a nervous look on her face when he had said that. He reassured her that it was all going to be done legally to keep Yuuri safe.

They began to make their way to Yuuri’s old home. Memories flooded his head as walked down the same streets when he was a child. A memory of him learning how to ride a bike. A memory of him running to Ice Castle with Yuuko. The countless days where he, Yuuko, and Takeshi walking to school. Yuuri taking his Vicchan on long walks on the beach. He didn’t realize how much he had missed this small town.

They had finally reached the place he had never thought he would ever step foot in again. He couldn’t believe that after the last five years, his home still looked the same. The familiar sign proudly announcing the onsen. Promises of delicious food and a place to rest weary bones in the warmth of the hot spring. Already his mind was making plans for him to soak in the onsen without prying eyes catching a glimpse of the secret life full of dark secrets.

Yuuri took a deep breath at the sudden realization that this was going to be the first time he would be seeing them since he became a part of the Yakuza. Anxiety swelled within his heart as fear ran through his veins. He was terrified that they would realize what he had become. They would throw him out. He knew that they would not approve of him being a part of the Yakuza. Disgust painting their faces as they realize that the money he was giving them was tainted. He was desperately trying to keep his inner Omega under control.

“Yuuri,” the Omega let out a small gasp as he felt a tender hand on his shoulder.

“What if they find out?”

“They miss you,” Minako reassured him.

Yuuri nodded as he took a step closer towards his childhood home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The Omega wearing casual clothes instead of his suits. He was careful in making sure that the clothes he had on covered his tattoos. He knew that if he had to still remain here by summer, he was going to be absolutely miserable. Hasetsu was a port town. Right next to the ocean. Long sleeves were going to be a huge pain. If things took that long, maybe he could contact the Oyabun about possibly going out of the country during the summer months?

The Omega opened the door, the soft chimes sounding his arrival. His heart seized by the Beta woman inf front of him. Her hair up in a messy bun as streaks of brown and gold had escaped from their prison. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with sudden shock before a huge smile spread across her face. His sister was there and she was shouting our his return. His parents had quickly rushed over to him. His mother holding a small poodle with chocolate fur. The little dog was squirming uncontrollably as he fought with all his might to jump out of her grasp.

“Yuuri, welcome home,” his mother smiled tenderly.

Yuuri hugged his mother, Vicchan licking his face uncontrollably as he yelped with joy. Yuuri couldn’t help the wave of emotion that flooded him. He missed everybody so much. He was prepared to never set foot in this small town. Never to see anybody again. But here he was, in his mother’s arms. His dog crying out as he gave him unconditional love. He missed everybody so much.

“Yuuri, how was your trip?” his father had asked.

“It was good. I’m a bit tired, but I’m just happy to be back home,” Yuuri smiled as he finally released the hug.”

“We’re so happy you were able to find some time from work to visit,” his mother smiled as she handed him Vicchan.

“I’m still going to be working, though,” Yuuri smiled as he held the miniature poodle.

“We know, but we’re just happy that you are back home.”

“Oh, mom, dad,” Yuuri smiled brightly, “this is one of my colleagues from work. We were both sent here by the company to scope out new potential businesses.”

“Hello, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Thank you for opening your home to me.”

Yuuri had soon found himself playing translator for both Viktor and his parents. Even though his parents knew some English, it wasn’t enough for them to actually hold up a conversation. His parents had asked how Viktor could be working in the company Yuuri was in with barely any Japanese. Yuuri hated having to lie to them, but he smoothly covered it up by telling them that Viktor worked overseas in one of the company’s other locations. The answer seemed to satisfy them.

“You both look like you need a nice soak in the onsen and a good meal. Go on ahead,” his mother smiled at them both.

“Will there be anybody in the onsen?” Viktor asked. Yuuri translated.

“Maybe?” Mari pondered.

“I just want to take a nap. I’ll go in the onsen later on tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support. Please, if you enjoyed the fic thus far, leave a kudo and comment. Those things really do let me know if people are enjoying it. It gives me the motivation to write and makes me excited.


	4. Chasing Pavement

The cool spring air was refreshing to the contrast of the relaxing heat the onsen provided. The sun had already set hours ago and most of the patrons of the onsen had either returned to their rooms for the evening or had gone home. The Omega had almost his entire body submerged into the water, leaving only his nose above the water. Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Something about his family’s onsen felt as if it magically melted all the tension knots from him. Memories of his youth flooded his mind of the countless times he would soak in the onsen after dance and skating practice. He liked to believe that it was because the hot springs here were the reason that he was even able to bounce back after minor injuries.

Yuuri heard footsteps suddenly, his heart racing. He wasn’t sure if somebody had just come into the onsen. He saw Viktor, a small towel hugging his hips. The Omega wasn’t sure if his heart was racing even faster than before or if his heart had just stopped. This man was unjustly gorgeous. The Alpha was a living work of art.

“Nobody should be coming in right now,” Viktor sighed as he started to get in the water.

“You were telling me earlier about how you managed to come in during this time,” Yuuri mused as he raised himself up a bit from the water.

“I was talking to your sister. Her English is very impressive.”

“She studied it in college,” Yuuri spoke casually, trying not to look at Viktor.

“Well, I told her that I had a big tattoo, and she told me to only go in the onsen when it was closed. She said that you would keep watch for me,” Viktor chuckled.

“Really now.”

“Although, she was being a little odd. Told us to behave when we’re in here,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri turned bright red at what the Russian said. He couldn’t believe that his sister would say that (of course, she would say something to tease him). Clearly, Viktor didn’t understand the meaning behind her words. Viktor didn’t know that he was an Omega. And clearly, his sister’s joke went past the Alpha’s head. If his eyes were not already trying to avoid racking across Viktor’s well-toned body, he definitely was trying to avert his attention now.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri peeped, “just peachy.”

“You’re bright red, though. Do you think you’ve been soaking for too long?”

“No, I’m good.”

Yuuri started breathing deeply, trying to get himself back to earth. His mind threatening to play the scene his sister teased at the Alpha. The Omega suddenly dunked his head in the water, worried that his pheromones would betray him. When Yuuri rose back up, he was greeted with the Russian Alpha chuckling. The Omega was looking at him cautiously, unsure if his secondary gender had been revealed.

“This is nice. I could get used to this,” Viktor sighed as he settled down, his pheromones comforting.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, “I missed this.”

Viktor and Yuuri continued their small chatter. The Alpha insanely curious over his tattoos. Yuuri answered his questions as best as he could. But after a while, he was getting a little light-headed from the heat the wonderful bath gave. The Alpha suggested that they get out of the onsen. Yuuri nodded as they stepped out. Yuuri careful to keep himself covered. His body was still very different than an Alpha’s. After they had gotten dressed, Yuuri admiring the way the inn’s robe looked on the Alpha, they made their way to the dining room. The smell of katsudon was heaven.

“Mom,” Yuuri smiled warmly as he saw his family at the table, the food displayed beautifully before them, “you didn’t have to make that for us.”

“Oh hush now,” his mother smiled as she spoke warmly in Japanese, “I wanted to make your favorite because it’s been so long since you’ve been here.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“You behave now,” his father chuckled, “now sit down and enjoy your mother’s food.”

“What did they say?” Viktor asked.

“My mom made dinner for all of us to enjoy.”

“It looks good,” the Alpha smiled before whispering low enough for only the Omega to hear, “what is it?”

“This is my favorite dish. She made katsudon. It’s a pork cutlet with egg, vegetables, and other stuff. It’s really good,” the Omega blushed slightly, “I don’t eat it that much because it’s crazy high in calories. And my weight fluctuates a lot. You should have seen me after I left figure skating. I think I gained seven kilograms."

“You look good now, though.” Viktor was looking at him surprised.

“I ended up getting a gym membership through the company,” Yuuri stated as he sat down, knowing that Viktor would understand more or less what he meant.

“Vicchan here. Extra,” his mother smiled brightly as she gave a large serving to the Alpha.

Once everybody had received their serving, they started eating. Yuuri couldn’t help but look at the Alpha as he started eating. Viktor gushing over how the dish was “food that God eats”. He could see that his mother was proud that the Russian Alpha was enjoying her food. The Beta woman beaming proudly. Yuuri knew that his mother loved seeing other people enjoying her food. Even more so when it was being enjoyed by her family and non-natives.

It was nice, Yuuri had to admit. Being back home with everybody. Eating his mother’s food. Enjoying the onsen. However, the Omega nearly jumped when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen, immediately seeing a familiar name. Yuuri excused himself, stating that it was from work to his family. He looked at the Alpha, seeing a hint of concern before he told him that it was an old colleague.

Yuuri stepped out to the hallway, picking up the phone, “Mushi, mushi.”

“Yuuri,” Aizawa’s voice was on the other end, “how are you doing, dear friend.”

“I’m good, and you?”

“I’m doing great. But how are you doing?”

“Worried.”

“I know,” the older Alpha sighed, “sometimes, I feel that I should have stayed so I could watch over you.”

“But you did. You found out about this plot.”

“The Oyabun told you?”

“No,” Yuuri sighed, “I figured it out. He only told me that one of our onee-san found out because the idiots were drunk in his bar. You were the first one that came to mind that has a bar of their own.”

“Ha, you got lucky. I’m not the only one.”

“I know,” Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle, “but you always took care of me once I joined the family.”

“You’re a good kid, Katsuki. I knew that you were made for this the first time I saw you.”

“I’m scared, though. What if they succeed?”

“They won’t. I may not be Yakuza anymore, but if I ever see them, I’d kill them if it meant your safety and the family’s.”

“I know you would. You always have looked out for us.”

“I take it you got to Hasetsu safely?”

“Yeah. The Oyabun requested for the Bratva to have one of their own stay to protect me.”

“Really now?”

“He used to figure skate too. I followed his career when I was younger,” Yuuri blurted suddenly, “I had the world’s biggest crush on him when I was younger. I never realized that I would ever see him! He’s just, I feel like I’m going to burst.”

The Alpha on the phone chuckled at the Omega before he sighed, “is my little Yuuri getting hot and bothered by an Alpha? Your Omega is starting to show.”

“Stop,” Yuuri groaned out, “I’m keeping cool. I would never get involved with him. And besides, it’s no like Nikiforov is interested in me.”

“Nikiforov? Wait the Pakhan is your guard?”

“No, his son. Viktor.”

Yuuri waited for what felt like a minute for Aizawa to respond. He didn’t. Yuuri was calling his name a few times before the Alpha spoke, telling him that everything would work out in the end. They continued talking about other things before Aizawa had to hang up, Yuuri hearing one of the Alpha’s grandchildren on the other end. The Omega sighed as he put his phone away, returning to the dining room.

~*~

Yuuri closed his door softly as he locked the door. He was so thankful that after he had presented, his parents felt that it was best to install a lock for his room. Both worried that if he ever went into Heat, a wondering unbonded Alpha wouldn’t stumble upon him. The Omega took off his clothes, quickly throwing on an old shirt and some shorts. He was looking at his walls, his face burning up at the pictures of Viktor back in his junior figure skating days. The Alpha’s hair, in one poster, in a tight ponytail that floated in the air. His frame frozen in time in the middle of a pose for one of his programs. Another poster of him as he smiled brightly with a large poodle.

The Omega took down the posters, throwing them in his closet before closing the door and falling to his bed. He still couldn’t believe that Viktor was involved with the Bratva. From the meeting that had happened recently, it sounded as if had been involved for most of his life. And then it hit him. During that dinner, where Viktor, his father, and men… And with the Oyabun and his family…

_‘She was supposed to be my mate…’_

That was what Viktor stated during the meeting. Chihoko and he were supposed to with him. Viktor had known her since they were children. Viktor was born into this life. Just like Chihoko. How close were they? He felt bile threatening to reach the back of his throat. A wave of hot anger flooded within him. And no matter how hard he tried, the Omega couldn’t understand why he felt that way. Yuuri could taste the rage as he hissed. He forced the thoughts out of his head as he started to remake his nest.

His anger slowly settled as he forced himself to focus on making his nest perfect. Little by little, the Omega’s anger settled into a dull ache that burned at the pit of his stomach. His scent began to grow thicker, no longer from anger. His thighs grew wet, making him groan out. Yuuri finally had settled into his nest, wrapping himself up in the blankets.

The Omega had wiggled out of his shorts before he slowly traced his fingers on his pelvis delicately. He placed his hand on his inner thigh, feeling a thin layer of slick. His scent amber and vanilla. He placed one hand on his cock, slowly jerking while the other hand began to play with his inner folds. His breathing was sharp as his pleasure continued to boil hot in his abdomen. He was pumping his hand and fingers quickly, eyes closed as his mind wandered dangerously towards a certain Alpha.

He remembered his first Heat. The pain of his body blooming. How it felt as if he were being torn apart and burned alive. How a part of him wanted to die because of the pain, yet was absolutely terrified that he would not survive this. And how his second Heat was nowhere near as horrific as his first. It was as different as night and day. That second Heat, he had let his mind fantasize of the Alpha that was now down the hall. Imagining Viktor’s hands over his body. His knot stretching him to an impossible fullness. A strong body slamming him into the nest with an unrelenting force that would render him braindead with a hormonal lust.

And even now, he wanted that Alpha. His body crying out to be touched by Viktor. But his mind warning him that it would never work. Viktor wasn’t protecting him because he wanted to. Viktor was only here because the Pakhan forced him… Viktor was here because the Oyabun threatened him. Viktor couldn’t care less. To the Alpha, Yuuri was simply a mission. And once his mission was done, he would leave. The Omega would be alone. They would only meet when they had deals. And would probably see each other even less once they both took on their appropriate roles when their bosses stepped down.

The Omega was chasing his twisted pleasure. Wanting to believe that maybe in an alternate reality, this Alpha did want him. His hot breath over his skin. A special tingle that would send waves of electricity to wash over his body. The Alpha’s gruff voice whispering praises into his ear as if they were prayers that only Yuuri could answer.

Yuuri could taste Viktor’s name on the tip of his tongue as he felt his orgasm. His hand soaked in his slick as he painted his nest with his cum. His chest heaved almost painfully as he tried to bring himself back from the high of his pleasure. The Omega purred softly as his body felt boneless.

He could smell his room thick with his arousal, wrinkling his nose a little. Yuuri sighed as he begrudgingly crawled out of his nest. The Omega cracked open his bedroom window in an attempt to air out his room. He went back into the comfort of his nest. Sighing as his chest vibrated deeply.

He liked Viktor a lot. But he knew that Viktor would never want to be with him. The Alpha, Yuuri could tell, was somebody who kept his heart to himself. He would never accept somebody like him. Even if Viktor saw him as an Alpha. Once he realized that he was an Omega, he would lose interest in him the same way as Viktor seemed uninterested in Chihoko.

One thing was certain… Yuuri knew that he was completely and totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me by reading, commenting, and giving kudos. It really means a lot to me when you all do that. I wasn't sure if this would be a good story and lately, I've been struggling for the last four months or so with anything creative. So hearing and seeing the support really does mean a lot to me.


	5. Changes

He was, in some ways, still a child. But in other ways, he was a man. Even at fifteen, he still hadn’t presented yet. Many his age had. But it wasn’t the end of the world. He had plenty of time. Many people expected that he would present as an Omega. Maybe it was because of the long hair. Or maybe it was because of the way he danced on the ice. Or maybe it was because, at the end of the day, his heart was that of a sensitive artist. It didn’t bother him at all if he did present as an Omega. He knew that his second gender would not change who he was. He was still himself. He was still Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor was excited. Today, he had a competition. And his father had promised him weeks ago that he would be there. He knew that his father was a busy man. He knew the dealings the man did. His father, most people would call evil. But to Viktor, he was just his father. He worked hard to provide for him. He raised him as best as he could. And even after the death of his mother, his father didn’t shun him away. He didn’t go after a new mate. Viktor’s father continued to raise him as best as he could.

Viktor looked at one of the last pictures of all of them together. His mother wearing that beautiful heart-shaped smile of hers. Her cerulean eyes right at the camera as she placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Her pale blond hair reaching to her lower back. His father with a warm smile as he too had his hand on Viktor’s father.

He remembered the last time he spoke to his mother. She had dropped him off from school at the ice rink. She told him to have fun at the rink. To work hard. That she loved him. His heart ached. If he knew that was the last time he would have seen her, he would have begged for her to stay with him. The Beta woman would have still been alive. He missed her deeply. He missed how she would smile warmly when dinner was ready She missed how she was the only person who could force his father to stop working for a moment. She was truly the only person who was the Pakhan’s weakness.

“Vitya,” Viktor heard a knock on the door.

He turned around to see his father. He looked tired, the familiar and comforting scent of citrus and peppermint enveloping like a blanket. Viktor knew that his father had been dealing a lot with the Bratva. His father was the Pakhan, and the teenager knew that his father had so many responsibilities. He had to show the world his ruthless strength and power. And do so with an iron fist. Viktor knew that he was privileged in seeing his father in moments that most people would never see him. He would know him in ways that most would never witness. They would never see him as the deeply caring father that Viktor saw every day.

“Papa,” Viktor smiled brightly, “how are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine.”

“I have my competition today,” Viktor looked at his father curiously, “you’ll be there, right?”

“I’ll try,” his father sighed, “I know that I promised you, however, work has been throwing some curveballs lately.”

“But you promised!”

“Viktor,” his father warned making unpresented teen fold, “I still have a lot of work and idiots that think they can take what is mine.”

“Who’s stealing from you, Papa?”

“None of our men, my jewel. I wish I could go, but I almost have them flushed out of my territory.”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Viktor sighed.

He wished that he had adopted his mother’s firm tone. If his mother was still around, she would have told him that they would still be here when his competition was done. But he knew that he wasn’t brave enough to tell his father off.

“When this is done, we’ll do something.”

“Forget it, it’s not important,” Viktor felt a little apprehensive as he bolted out of his room, his training bag on his back already.

He didn’t want empty promises. Viktor knew that his father loved him. That was what his mother told him. That is what he saw when his mother was alive. But when she passed, a part of his father died too. And slowly, as Viktor go older, he seemed to grow more distant.

~*~

Viktor was Icarus. His knee screaming in agony. His coach by his side as they were in the hospital emergency room. His knee was swollen and angry. He was absolutely terrified. What if he broke something? What if he tore a muscle? What if his knee was shattered? All because he wanted to do a quad flip for the competition. He had been nailing it in secret during practice. Even though his coach was always exploding with rage when he would do any quad.

“This is exactly why I keep telling you to not do quads. You stupid boy!” Yakov barked.

“But I’ve done it plenty of times during practice.”

“Luck,” grunted the old Alpha.

“Will I still be able to skate?” Viktor looked at the man.

“Da. It looks like you sprained it, from what I can see. If you tore something, I doubt that it’s going to be a major tear,” he sighed as he shook his head before his tone changed into one of more pain, “Please, Vitya. Next time, listen to me when I tell you not to do those advanced jumps. I know you are more than capable of doing them. But your body is still changing. You haven’t even presented yet.”

“Yeah, but I’m young, I can bounce back really fast.”

“That’s not the important thing, you foolish boy,” Yakov gritted his teeth, “if you were to present right now, you will hurt yourself even more. You might never be able to return on the ice. Do you want that for yourself?”

“No,” Viktor sighed as he looked at his knee.

“You’re father is on his way to the hospital.”

“Why did you call him? He was busy with work!”

“He’s your father, Vitya. He sounded worried when I told him.”

Viktor nodded as he looked at the Alpha. Viktor knew that this was the most Yakov was involved with when it came to the Bratva. He was as straight-laced as they came. He was an extremely traditional man with most things, as far as Viktor could see. Although, the most unusual thing this Alpha coach did was take on Omegas as his students. He didn’t care about their secondary, like most. He cared about their ability. And if an Omega could be great in ice skating, then Yakov would continue training them. It was one of the reasons why Viktor’s father had sought out the old man to take on Viktor as a student.

A part of him did feel bad, however. Viktor knew that one day he would have to leave the ice. His destiny wasn’t tied to being an athlete. His destiny was to become the next in line with the criminal empire his father had built. Viktor would become the next Pakhan. Skating, at the end of the day, was a hobby he would be forced to give up. Regardless if he wanted to or not.

~*~

Viktor’s head was swimming in a sea of tranquilizers. He didn’t know if hours or days had passed. The only last thing he could solidly remember was finishing up his last physical therapy session. He was thankful that he only suffered a tear. A tear that the doctors said was so small that he just needed rest. An injury that wouldn’t require any intense surgery. He would need some therapy to make sure that it was healing properly. But it meant that it would take him off the ice for a few months.

Everything happened so fast. One minute he was walking home with his cane, and the next thing he knew he was being beaten, his face covered up so he wouldn’t see his attackers. A dank smell enveloped him when he had woken up. Chains swinging from the ceiling. Small beams of light penetrated the walls and windows. He knew very well he was in some kind of warehouse. The cement floor freezing cold as it was stained with god knows what. Bits of pieces would return to Viktor’s mind. Them forcing him to take drugs. Rough hands on his throat and face. So many times they would force those pills into him. He lost count a long time ago.

But the one thing that he remembered painfully clear. His body feeling as if it were on fire. An ache in his loins refusing to leave him. Scents. Scents were always dull for Betas and those who hadn’t presented yet. But the smells around him were overpowering. Death. Mold. Sour apples. Burning cinder. It smelled angry. The occasional voice screaming that the bitch presented Alpha. He couldn’t understand what was going. He didn’t know who they were talking about.

Time had passed. His mind was less foggy. He saw a shadow with something gleaming. A knife? A gun? Were they going to kill him? He chuckled weakly, his body still screaming in pain. They didn’t know who he was. If they killed them, they would be dead. His father would make sure of it. Or maybe they did know who he was? Maybe they knew who his father was? Was this what his mother faced before she died? Savage men beating her? All because she fell in love with a dangerous man?

“You fucking shit,” the voice growled as Viktor felt a sharp pain on his head.

The teen figured that somebody was pulling him by the hair, almost as if they were trying to pull it out by the roots. He let out a hiss in agony. His body aching and on fire. He wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to beg for it to end. But he refused.HHHHHidfawefazd

Viktor knew well enough that if he didn’t walk out of this, it would destroy his father. His father already lost his mate. The one and the only person who he ever wanted to be with. Viktor knew that if he died today, then his father would join them out of a broken heart.

“What do you want to do with the little shit?”

“Kill him. We needed an Omega. Mother fucker presented as an Alpha. The client has no interest in Alphas.”

And it hit him. Viktor had presented. He was an Alpha. And these assholes didn’t realize who he was. They didn’t know who his father. If they did, they may have seen some better use of him like extorting his father, even though Viktor knew very well it would end badly for these idiots.

He continued to play their game, groaning in discomfort as he was being dragged. He heard the screeching of a rusted metal door. The cold sting of the Russian air knocking the air out of him. It was night. The Alpha wasn’t sure how long he had been captive. But he needed to think fast. He knew damn well that if he didn’t, he was going to probably be thrown down a ditch or river somewhere.

Viktor saw the shimmer again. Without thinking he went for it. The man was shocked by the sudden burst of energy he had. Viktor realized he had a knife in his hands, blood already on the blade. Without hesitation, Viktor flew on one of his captures. He did what he was taught by his father. He stabbed as many times as he could. Crimson coated his body. The man didn’t see it coming.

“Mother fucker,” Viktor spat on the dirt as he went back in.

He was going to make sure that his friend would pay the same price.

~*~

Viktor sat before his father. That night a few days ago his father and his men had found him. The scene was as horrific as it was brutal. But he saw the sparkle in his father’s eyes. He was proud of him for just how sadistic Viktor could be when enacting justice. That night for him quickly turned to horror. He had collapsed while they were taking him home. The next morning he had discovered just how close he had come to dying. The drugs they had pumped into him were dangerous, to begin with. But the amount… He shouldn’t have survived. Forcing those to present their secondary genders the way they did was insane. If he had been a Beta, it would have killed him.

The doctors warned him that the damages to his hormonal system could take years to resolve. If they ever could be. He may never have a normal Rut. He may never have a Rut. If he did have one, it could last longer or shorter than the average cycle. All because some idiots wanted to sell him to some asshole as a fuck toy.

“How are you doing, Vitya?”

“I’m good. And you, papa?”

“Relieved that you are back.”

“I am too.”

“I’m proud of you. You took care of yourself.”

“I got caught by them,” Viktor grumbled.

“But you protected yourself, and the Family. and you did an amazing job.”

“Papa,” Viktor whispered softly, “I should have done better, though.”

Viktor felt his father wrap his arms around him. Viktor was shaking. He couldn’t understand his father’s pride directed at him. He felt as if he had failed his father. He had been captured. He knew that his father was a very powerful man with enemies. But to be captured by some low-life losers… That was an insult to Viktor. And it should have been one for his father.

“I was supposed to be going back to the rink in a few days,” Viktor whispered.

“We need to talk about that, Vitya,” his father’s eyes were serious as his scent seemed to become a little more apprehensive.

“Why?”

“I think it may be time for you to stop skating. This skating thing has gone on long enough.”

“But I love figure skating, papa,” Viktor was shocked.

“I know,” his father sighed as he finally let go of the young Alpha, “however, I don’t think it’s safe for you anymore. Those men who took you, I think did so because of your skating career starting to take off. It’s only going to be a matter of time before those after me come after you once they realize that you are my son.”

“Papa, but,” Viktor felt his voice go into a whimper, unable to even finish what he wanted to say.

He didn’t want to leave figure skating. He loved it. He craved the freedom it gave him. He hungered for the thrill he got from surprising those who watched him. It was like a drug to him. The cold air in his lungs as he jumped. His hair in all directions as he spun around. Everything. It was the ultimate high.

“Vitya,” his father’s voice as hard as stone, “if you do not give up with skating, then I cannot allow you to remain with me. I will be forced to cut you out.”

Viktor nodded. He wanted to tell him off. He wanted to tell his father that if he wanted it, then he would be dead to the older Alpha. A wave of anger washed over him. How his father was giving him this ultimatum. If he skated, then his father would disown him. If he walked away from the ice, then he would lose everything he knew of this life. He would never see his father ever again.

“I’ll retire from figure skating, then,” Viktor couldn’t understand why he even agreed.

No... That was a lie. He knew full why why he agreed to leave the ice. He was a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I see people going off on Viktor's father, I want to give a bit of reasoning behind why he gave Viktor this ultimatum. He is absolutely terrified that if Viktor continues skating, then he could get abducted again. And the next time, he may not be so lucky. His whole "if you continue to skate, I'll disown you" bit is more of, "if you continue to skate, I will have to remove myself from your life for your safety". If Viktor had chosen to continue skating, I PROMISE you all that his father would be so fucking proud of him for being a 5 time World Champion, Olympic Gold Medalist, and all of the accomplishments Viktor would have had. I would even see him go incognito to some of Viktor's competitions when they are in Russia because he would be proud to see his son carve out his own life. In this fic, Viktor's father has nothing but love, pride, and adoration for his son. It wouldn't have mattered if Viktor presented as Alpha, Omega, or was a Beta. His son, for him, is one of the best things that has graced his life. So, if he had to remove himself from Viktor's life, he would do it if it meant Viktor's happiness.
> 
> But yeah, this was Viktor's chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and kudos it if you haven't. That gives me so much life <3


	6. Dammit

Viktor gave Chris a shit-eating grin as he opened his palm in front of the other Alpha. The Swiss Alpha handed him a small wade of cash looking at him slightly annoyed. Tonight was a successful mission. Both men were ordered by the Pakhan to take out a group that had been bothering him for years. The silver-haired Russian thought it would be fun to turn it into a giant game. The one with the most kills won some money. Headshots were worth double points.

Neither of them were strangers to murder. It was part of the job that was expected of them. Probably even more so for Viktor than anybody else. Viktor knew damn well that he was most likely going to be the one who would take over once his father stepped down. His father still hadn’t announced it to the Bratva, but many were already anticipating it. His father wasn’t getting any younger. And Viktor knew that he had already earned the respect from many of his father’s men after they had found him five years ago in that warehouse.

Even now, he still suffered from what those bastards did to him. Forcing his presentation the way they did. His Ruts were almost non-existent if he didn’t pay attention to his body. While Alphas and Omegas would go through their cycles once every three months and for a good three or five days. He was lucky if he had his last for a day once a year without Suppressants. The only people aware of just how destroyed the drugs had left his body were his father, Chris, and his betrothed. He told Chihoko, not because he wanted to, but because he didn’t feel right in keeping her in the dark over once they were forced into a loveless marriage forged for their Families to continue the peace their fathers made.

He remembered that summer when he presented. How she was forced by her father to stay in Russia for the season. How they spent their time in one of the many gardens at his home. How she tried to assure herself that she could fall for him. And how he told her his dark secret in how he may never be a normal Alpha because of it.

Her words comfort him. He could see the wave of relief wash over her. He wasn’t even her type. But it seemed that they shared the same taste in men. She was swooning over a young and upcoming Beta figure skater from her country. His hair an inky black. Eyes that were warm pools of coffee. His body moved as if the music he danced to on the ice was coming from him. He was absolutely breathtaking. Yet, the Alpha felt a ping of envy over the Beta. He was figure skating. He was able to go on the ice every day if he wanted. It felt like forever since Viktor had skated during that time. And now, it was even longer, a distant memory.

“Next time, I’m going to kick your ass,” Chris laughed.

“You say that every time. You know I’m the best shot.”

“One day, you’ll slip and I’ll win.”

“If that happens then we know that hell froze over,” Viktor laughed as they reached his father’s office.

Viktor had received a message from his father on their way back requesting their presence. The Alpha figured that he just wanted to know how everything went. And it went smoothly. Better than what he expected. The leader of the enemy gang had been there. After both, he and Chris had eliminated the vast majority of those there, seeing the others abandon ship like the filthy roaches they were, they had their fun with the boss. His screams were a beautiful melody. The way his bones broke when they smashed a chair leg against his body. How he was cursing Viktor and his father before he was begging to be spared from the slow jaws of death. The way he bled out as the filthy fat pig that he was. It brought out a deep joy within the Russian Alpha.

The young Russian Alpha knocked on the door before he heard his father telling them to enter. The room was slightly lit as there were some of his father’s most trusted men already in the room sitting down on the seats. Viktor had nodded his acknowledgment before he saw his father. The older Alpha blew out a puff of smoke from one of his cigars.

“Vitya, Chris, have a seat.”

Both of them nodded as they found the last empty chairs near his father’s desk. Once they were comfortable, the older Alpha cleared his throat. He was asking his men how things were going with what he had tasked them to do. Pleased when they told them of their success. Or the scent of peppermint and citrus would feel suffocating as it burned his nose.

“Viktor, Christophe,” the Pakhan barked, “you both just came out from your mission. How did it go?”

“We couldn’t have asked for a better outcome,” Chris smiled.

“It was good fortune that their boss was there. We got all the information we needed from him before he had a mishap with my knife,” Viktor chuckled, “the dumbass ran into it fifteen times.”

“Do I need to call a cleanup crew?” his father laughed.

“Not at all,” Viktor reassured his father, “I called them before we left.”

The room was immediately filled with his father’s pheromones of soothing citrus and peppermint. He knew that he was happy in knowing that they were successful in their mission. And were even able to go the extra mile. That gang had been a pain in the ass for some time now, and their boss was just as bad. He knew that his father would be ecstatic with the news.

“Well, that brings me to my next reason for calling everybody here,” the Pakhan started, “as you, all may be aware, I have been thinking about stepping down. I have been thinking for a while on who I should have take over once it’s time.”

“I presume you have chosen somebody,” Mila stated casually.

“I have.”

“So who is it?”

“Viktor. You have shown that you are capable of the task,” his father smiled ever so softly for a split second, “although your means may be a little unorthodox.”

“Fa,” Viktor corrected himself, “Pakhan, I don’t know what to say. I’m honored that you would consider me.”

“Viktor, you have shown yourself more than capable in the missions you give. During the odd times you were not successful, you found ways to turn them around. When you succeed in them, you outdo yourself.”

“Thank you,” Viktor spoke softly.

“Don’t thank me, Viktor. You worked hard. I wasn’t going to suggest you if I felt that you were not ready for this role.”

~*~

The Alpha always knew that this line of work was dangerous. But never did he think that somebody close to him would die. He was never going to see her again. Her life being snuffed out heavily reminded him of his own mortality. Viktor couldn’t believe that she was gone. He had spoken with her a few weeks ago. Nothing didn’t seem out of the ordinary. She was going on about the third in command was being a weird creep with her, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle. Knowing that he would never hear her voice again whining about one of the latest secret boyfriends she had. Or seeing her sly smirk as she outgunned him in the shooting range. It bothered him more than he thought it would. He loved her. Not the way their fathers wanted him to. She was a friend. Somebody he could talk to. Somebody that, at the very least, understood where he was coming from.

Just like him, she was born into this. Her father a powerful boss in the crime world. Just like his father. Their parents already had their lives planned out. Both of them grew up rather similarly. He didn’t have to throw a charming smile to fool the world. He didn’t have to pretend to be something he wasn’t. He could just be himself. And she would nag about how he was “lame” for it. But now, he lost that.

Viktor knew, that with her sudden death, this brought a new problem that neither of their families could have prepared for. He wasn’t sure what this exactly meant for the Bratva. Both of them were, when it came to maintaining a civil relationship between the two crime groups, their father’s pawns in this. And both took comfort in their friendship through such a rare shared experience.

“Vitya,” his father’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, “I’m very sorry for your loss. I know you loved her deeply.”

“Yeah,” Viktor cleared his throat, “she was my best friend.”

“Your mother was mine too. But we must continue. I offered to send some of our men to the Oyabun to find out what happened. Do you want to go?”

“No,” Viktor shook his head as he played his role, “I don’t think I would be of any help. I wouldn’t be in the right headspace.”

Viktor knew that he was lying through his teeth to an extent. The reality was, he didn’t want to face her again. She was dead. He was going to see that. And he was going to be forced to meet his own mortality. Be pushed to deal with his own death. Be reminded yet again that he may die at any moment because of this life.

“Take some time off, I don’t want you slipping,” his father stated.

“Yeah, I needed a few days for my Rut anyway.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been feeling a little feverish lately,” Viktor sighed.

It was true. He was feeling a fever coming on. But he also was starting to feel the slight heat in the pit of his stomach. Even though slight, if he wasn’t paying attention, he would not even guess that it was is Rut. His father nodded, letting him know that he would let the Oyabun know that Viktor would not be going to Japan due to an upcoming Rut. Even though it was very dangerous for an Alpha to be out and about in public during pre-Rut and for the actual cycle, Viktor was able to keep himself under control. Most people, during his Rut, wouldn’t even notice it other than maybe a slight arousal if that. It had its perks. He got to have the strength and dominance that was handed to Alphas but with none of the cloudiness that would fog their minds when the only thing they wanted was to breed when their Ruts hit. But even with all of that, it wasn’t something he would brag about to others. It was a great hidden shame that swelled within him. The kidnapping, even after all of this time, still caused him problems. Mentally and emotionally, he was over it. Having been put into more horrific situations since then… Those drugs they forced down his throat had severely altered his Rut cycle, almost destroying it completely.

A few years after the incident, his doctor seemed relieved that he had some kind of cycle. Informing him that there was a way for him to have a normal Rut cycle. The medication wouldn’t be as effective and prolong use of those medicines would end up destroying what little cycle his body could salvage. The only thing was for him to Bond with an Alpha or Omega. His body would get the needed hormones from his Bond Mate to have a regular cycle. Chihoko dying a couple of years before they were to officially bond put a huge damper on him having a more normal life.

Viktor left his father’s office, making his way to his room. He slammed the door before he fell on his bed. He was tired. So many times he would let his mind wander when he was alone. What if he had told his father no? What if he was still skating? Would he have made a name of himself? Would his father’s _job_ still find a way to him if he too had abandoned him? Would Viktor have been the biggest name in figure skating? Probably not. People who figure skated did do it because they made big money. They did it because they loved it. Would he have been happy? Maybe?

He pulled out his phone, going through it until he found the old familiar name. Yakov. His old coach. Maybe if he was still in his teens, Yakov would take him back as a student. But it had been years already. It was too late. He wouldn’t be able to skate professionally anymore and who would want to see some washed-up Junior Worlds Champion on the ice when it had been so long. His name was in obscurity in the skating world. People no longer recognized him in the figure skating community. Something that he knew his father was thankful for.

He let out a bitter laugh as he tossed his phone to his bedside. He was useless. The Alpha felt like a coward. He was still that same fifteen-year-old boy that was too terrified to follow his dreams. And now he was too scared to meet a dead woman whose only connection to him was both being able to say, _“My daddy is a mob boss and wants me to take over”_.

One thing was for sure. He was unhappy. He hated his life just as much as he hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support. I really do appreciate the comments and kudos. That gives me life and encourages me to write more. Please, if you haven't, kudo and comment <3


	7. Poison and Wine

The Omega sighed as he ended the call with the Oyabun. Yuuri did his best to contain his purring when the Oyabun praised him for keeping his cover while in Hasetsu. Seeing that he was doing good in making their more lucrative earnings more legitimate. However, the Oyabun needed Yuuri back in Tokyo for a few days. He was throwing a gathering and had invited many ally gangs from across not only Japan but all of Asia. He was even insistent on Yuuri bringing Viktor along with him.

“Yuuri,” he heard his sister call out.

Yuuri stepped out of his room as he started to make his way downstairs to the inn’s kitchen. He saw his sister placing a few boxes of produce on the floor. He knew what she wanted. They just got the small truck of goods for the inn and she was going to need some help unloading it. He nodded, acknowledging her request with a slight mutter as he started helping her.

The boxes weren’t too heavy, at least. He was absentmindedly unloading it with her until he nearly crashed into the Russian Alpha.

“You need help?”

“Yeah,” the Omega spoke casually, “we need to unload the truck and throw the food in the kitchen.”

“I got it,” the Alpha smiled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Yuuri continued unloading the truck, surprised by how Viktor was grabbing at least three boxes, a smirk on his face every time he walked past him, the scent of wild mint and campfire almost wild in his nose. Mari chuckled as she shook her head. Yuuri really didn’t care how Viktor got the truck unloaded so long as the three of them were able to get it done. He was going to need to talk to him as soon as he could. He needed to inform him of the sudden change of plans for the week.

The Omega sighed as he saw that the truck, after some time, was fully unloaded. He was impressed that Viktor had basically unloaded the truck by himself. But part of him was a little irked by it. It felt as if Viktor was trying to display that he was a better Alpha than him. He had seen Alphas throwing their status around, even within the criminal world. And it bothered him when he would see Alphas having their own little pissing match. It was immature. He didn’t care if they were trying to prove that they were a strong Alpha. Throwing their pheromones and scents as an attempt to gain control. He had killed too many Alphas who thought that they could overpower him by just being a “better” Alpha than him. And he loved the looks of horror when they realized that he was an Omega when he would let them take in the slightest whiff of his scent. Them realizing that they had been playing a losing game with one of the deadliest Omegas in the underground criminal world. He knew that he had made a name of himself. Most people thinking that the Omega in Alpha’s Clothes was just some made-up story that people told to scare fresh blood.

Yuuri pushed away his annoyance over Viktor. He needed to clear his head. It had been a while since he had skated. He had that itch in him to go on the ice. Even after all this time, he had always ended up using ice skating as a way to clear his head. Even when he was in Tokyo being the Oyabun’s hand, he would find himself in many sleepless nights going to an ice rink. He would just do figure eights or mindlessly skate some of his old programs. Maybe even make new ones just for the fun of it. It helped keep him centered. Focused on what he needed to do. It helped. And right now, he needed to do that.

He went into his room, grabbing his old skate bag and skates. When he saw that the coast was clear, he left the inn, making his way over to Ice Castle. It was almost surreal when he made it. The building had changed a lot from the last time he had visited. The doors were automatic now. The floor was newly tiled, maybe a couple of years ago, from what Yuuri could guess. He walked over to the desk, seeing his childhood friend too focused on her work. He wasn’t surprised seeing that she was now working here. She loved Ice Castle just as much as he did. Maybe if she had presented as an Alpha or was a Beta, she would have pursued figure skating. She was, in his opinion, one of the best skaters he had ever seen.

“I’ll be right with you,” she spoke absentmindedly, not even looking up at him.

“Don’t worry, take your time,” he smiled softly.

She looked up almost as if she had seen a ghost. The look on her face was priceless before she squealed in delight.

“Yuuri! It’s been ages!”

“Yeah, I’m visiting family while on business,” Yuuri couldn’t help the grin spread across his face.

“When did you get here?”

“A couple of weeks ago. I would have come here sooner, but I was busy with work.”

“Nevermind that,” Yuuko giggled, “I bet you want to skate, don’t you.”

“Yeah. How much is it?”

“For you, free. Right now we don’t have anybody coming in. So you’re good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you’re golden. Go on and skate,” Yuuko reassured him.

“You’ll join me?”

“Yeah. Let me go and sharpen the blades and I’ll be on the ice with you.”

Yuuri nodded as he headed out to the rink. He put his bag on the bleachers as he started putting on his skates. He missed skating so much. Maybe he would have become something in the skating world. But that was in the past. He was something now in the criminal world. He was still able to do things to help show the world that Omegas were just as capable as anybody else.

The Omega made his way over to the ice. Once he was on the ice, he threw his skate guards on the barrier. Yuuri started warming up, doing a few laps before he started skating. He let his body relax as he moved around the ice. It was one of the few things that made him feel free. On the ice, Yuuri wasn’t so anxious. On the ice, Yuuri wasn’t some Omega. He transcended everything that didn’t matter. For him, he was just himself. He was the love that he always had for the ice. Nothing could ever stop that.

Yuuri was skating something he had been playing around with. Skating about how he had left the ice and how lost he was. He skated about how his life felt so unsure until he joined the Yakuza. The fears that would always haunt him living that life. But knowing that with great risk would also give him the greatest rewards.

“Wow,” the Omega heard the Russian Alpha’s amazement.

Yuuri turned to see those beautiful blue eyes hold a sparkle of enchantment. The Omega suddenly felt self-conscious over the way the Alpha looked at him. His gaze felt as if it would burn him alive. He could feel his face heating up before he forced himself to calm down.

“Viktor, I didn’t see you there.”

“I was looking for you back at the onsen and your sister said you were probably over here.”

“Yeah, I like to skate,” the Omega stated as casually as he could.

“That wasn’t skating, Yuuri. You were making music with your body. It was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled softly as he accepted the compliment, “you want to skate with me?”

“I don’t skate anymore,” Viktor spoke casually as he chuckled, “I think if I got on the ice now, I’d probably fall on my face.”

“I doubt it.”

“I haven’t skated since I was a teenager. It’s been close to ten years now.”

Yuuri nodded as he made his way over to the barrier. He slapped his skate guards on before he walked off the ice. Viktor handed him a water bottle before they both sat down on the bleachers. The Omega grabbed his water and started drinking it. The cold water quenching his thirst.

“You would have blown everybody away if you remained in figure skating.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Yuuri looked at the Alpha sternly, “you would have changed the face of figure skating if you stayed.”

“Not like I could.”

“Because of the Bratva?”

“Da. I was born for this life. Figure skating was a hobby. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

Yuuri could sense that Viktor wasn’t being entirely honest. But he decided not to press it. It wasn’t any of his business. Even though he would have loved to know more about Viktor and his life during that time. It wasn’t up to him for Viktor to reveal that information.

“So, I got a call earlier today. The Oyabun wants us to go to Tokyo in two days.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He needs me there for some business for a few days. And I’m guessing you’re coming with me for protection.”

~*~

Yuuri just wanted to throw his pillow at the Omega before him. He loved Phichit with all his heart. He was his best friend. But the words that he would sometimes vomit made him want to hide under a rock. He was gushing over how Yuuri was subtly presenting himself to Viktor. How Yuuri would carefully show a little bit of neck or how he would even bow his head slightly in submission. Most people would probably not notice the acts of submission. But he had known Yuuri for some time, being one of the few Omegas with power in the Family. They stuck together.

“You like him,” Phichit grinned.

“Phichit, I swear I will shoot you,” Yuuri groaned out as he threw himself in his nest in an attempt to hide.

“Yuuri, I’ve never seen you this flustered with an Alpha. Normally you are running circles around them. And this one has you blushing worse than a Heat.”

“I swear to any existing diety that I will end you,” Yuuri was laughing.

“I’m a bad bitch, Yuuri. You can’t kill me,” Phichit laughed as he joined him in his nest.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. He knew that his threats were empty promises. Phichit was his best friend. It was something friends did. Annoy the living hell out of each other. He was just looking forward until Phichit would meet somebody that he was showing the faintest interest in so he could just go all ham on him.

“You have good taste in Alpha, I’ll tell you that. I would die a happy purring mess if I shared my Heat with him. He’s very attractive.”

“He’s confusing. One minute he does something that makes me think he’s not bad. The next he’s acting as if he’s challenging me as an Alpha to Alpha. I can see that it bothers him having to play a grunt for me because of the Pakhan’s orders.”

“Alphas are weird like that. Just sit on his face and shut him up,” Phichit laughed as he threw out his comforting pheromones of honeydew and lily.

“You want me to sleep with him,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Why not?”

“Because he’s my bodyguard right now. After he is done with his mission he’s going back to Russia. He’s the Pakhan’s second, Phich. When his boss steps down, Viktor is taking over. Just like how when the Oyabun steps down, I will take over. It’s not going to end well for either of us if I put him in his place.”

“That place is between your thighs,” Yuuri could feel the shit-eating grin from his friend, “besides Yuuri. I’ve seen you lead Alphas to your bed plenty of times. Why are you being so modest with this Al,” Phichit’s voice faded suddenly for a few minutes, “You really do like him.”

“It doesn’t matter if I like him or not. He’s not interested in me. I’m just a mission to him. And I would rather he not be aware of my Omega status. He’s already given me the feeling that he’s the kind of Alpha that is more concerned over how many he can bed with.”

“Shit.”

Yuuri sighed as he buried his face into Phichit’s chest, “It’s alright. It’ll pass.”

“I missed you. It’s been boring without my best friend. But I’m glad you’re safe.”

“How is everything going?”

“Honestly, not so sure. I thought we would have gotten rid of the traitors by now. But we haven’t.”

“It makes me anxious. What if something happens to the Oyabun?”

“Then you return to Tokyo and take over.”

“And if I’m no good?”

“Yuuri, you are.”

“But am I?”

“Yes. You are one hell of a fighter. You’re intimidating when you want to be. But you have a certain gentleness about you. Yuuri, you will be an amazing Oyabun and I can’t wait.”

“So for the party, I was thinking about not wearing my scent blockers. Throw on the Alpha perfume scent I wear along with it.”

“Oh?”

“Viktor wants to throw his scent at me to demonstrate his dominance. The easiest way to cut through a fragile Alpha ego is to flaunt bedding an Omega with idiots like that.”

“Yuuri, so naughty!” Phichit burst into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate the love and support that this fic is getting. I really do. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. Irt gives me life. If you liked it, comment and kudo.


	8. Party's Over

The Alpha accepted the glass of champagne as he continued watching over Yuuri. A silent rage within him was threatening to boil over. An Omega was clinging on the young Alpha. Sun-kissed skin with pools of cheery grey as soft black hair bounced with every giggle. What bothered Viktor most was the way Yuuri was smiling back at the lovely Omega. That beautiful smile that Viktor wished was his. It was the most precious treasure that seemed so far out of reach to him. Or maybe it was the way that Yuuri reeked of the Omega’s sweet vanilla and amber instead of the heavenly evergreen and rain Yuuri always smelled of when he wasn’t taking his scent blockers. Or maybe how the Omega was heavily saturated in all that was Yuuri.

Viktor never hated an Omega more than now. Or maybe it wasn’t hate but envy and jealousy towards the Omega. Phichit knew Yuuri in a way that Viktor could only dream. As much as he wanted to stack his claim onto the Japanese Alpha, he held back. He couldn’t do a damn thing. Not unless he was willing to cause a potential war between the Bratva and Yakuza. He knew that they were on shaky grounds since Chihoko passed and this was, for a lack of better words, the last chance. His father would be absolutely furious if Viktor failed.

So, the Russian Alpha was silently grinding his teeth as he continued to watch the shameless display. He was fuming. His heart would stop whenever he saw Yuuri glance his way. Some of the times, Viktor unsure if the Alpha was giving him a mocking smirk. Was this a game to him? Was this Yuuri telling him that his courting was not good enough? That he needed to try harder? Yuuri knew that he was throwing his pheromones for the last week. Yuuri had instantly captivated him since their first meeting. He was everything in a mate that Viktor could have ever wanted. Strong, graceful, beautiful… Deadly.

And as if the Alpha couldn’t be any more perfect, he was that skater he and Chihoko had been gushing over years ago. Nobody could move the way that Yuuri could on the ice. Viktor just couldn’t wrap his head around why Yuuri had left the ice to join the Yakuza. He had an extremely bright future in figure skating. He could have changed the face of that sport. Yet here he was, with an annoying Omega draped over him, surrounded by some of asia’s most deadly Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Yet, Viktor also couldn’t understand just how Yuuri could be one of those people when he wasn’t born into this kind of life. His birth family was some of the sweetest people he had ever met. There was no ounce of ill will within their body. So for them to be able to raise a cold-blooded killer just seemed so bizarre to him.

He huffed as he watched the Omega lead Yuuri away. A part of Viktor was so tempted to just stand up and make his way over to Yuuri. He was angry. He wanted Yuuri to stop playing this game with him. He wanted to take the Alpha to his room. He wanted to have his way with him. Yuuri ignited something in Viktor and he desperately wanted to explore it. Yet, Viktor couldn’t find the courage to get up and go after the Alpha. He couldn’t find it within him to rip the Omega off Yuuri and tell him to back off. It was better if he remained where he was. Sipping on the countless drinks that seemed to never end.

He knew that it would look bad on him. It would look bad for the Bratva. Showing the culture that Omegas were less than. Outside of the crime world, Omegas were treated horrifically. Many countries not even considering them to be human. It disgusted Viktor greatly. He had met many Omegas that have thrived in this world. Many Omegas that he would gladly fight with to get a job done. Many Omegas that were worth more than any Alpha or Beta. And outside of the criminal underground, they were treated as if they were pieces of shit a person had stepped on.

“I’d suggest you tone the pheromones down a bit,” Viktor looked to see the Oyabun who seemed to have taken a seat next to him.

“Apologies,” Viktor muttered as cleared his throat.

He hadn’t even realized that he was throwing off his pheromones, to begin with. He took in a deep breath, realizing that he could taste the anger in the air. Wintergreen stinging his nose just as much as a burning inferno of cinder. Through his own angry scent, he could smell the Oyabun’s pheromones comforting him.

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just a little irked is all. It’s my own fault.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Your second, he’s impressive. I like him more than I should. He’s an amazing Alpha,” Viktor found himself talking.

“I would agree with you on that,” the Oyabun chuckled to himself, “most people will never meet a person like him. I’m very lucky to have his loyalty.”

“You are.”

“However, there’s more to him than meets the eye. Yuuri can be very stubborn.”

“Stubborn is an understatement,” Viktor laughed as he downed his glass, “if you would excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.”

Viktor stood up and left his table. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or if it was talking with the older Alpha. The Russian Alpha decided that he was going to the Japanese Alpha. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. If courting him the regular way wasn’t going to work, then he would just have to be bolder. State outright what he was going to do.

Once he had left the party area, Viktor realized that he had absolutely no idea where Yuuri was. He growled to himself. He probably should have followed the Japanese Alpha. But it was too late. He took in a deep breath, hoping that maybe he would be lucky and find some of Yuuri’s scent. The more he breathed in deeply, the less likely it seemed that he would catch the Alpha’s scent. It was frustrating. But maybe it was for the best. He was drunk out of his mind. He was going to make a fool of himself.

Viktor was making his way back until he got a strong whiff of aroused Omega. Sweet of vanilla and amber. He whirled around, Yuuri before him. His face slightly flushed. Anger swirling within him. Yuuri was with that Omega. But they were nowhere to be seen now. Yet their claim to him clung heavily. It bothered him. It upset him more than it should. They weren’t bonded. They weren’t even mates. But still, Yuuri got under his skin. Devouring his mind. His will.

For the first time in a long time, Viktor didn’t care what the consequences were. If he made himself into a huge disgrace, then so be it. He slinked his way to the Japanese Alpha. Viktor knew damn well he was looking at Yuuri possessively. If he had to compete with an Omega for Yuuri’s affection, then so be it. He would make sure that Yuuri knew what exactly Viktor can offer.

Before Yuuri could utter a word, Viktor placed his mouth over his. He scented Yuuri as heavily as he could. Breathing into the Alpha before him as he attempted to overpower that Omega’s scent. He wanted them to choke on Viktor’s scent. He wanted them to think twice before they ever scented Yuuri. His pheromones screaming that Yuuri was his. He would kill anybody who dared claim otherwise.

When he pulled away from the Alpha, he couldn’t help feel a grin spread across his face. Yuuri’s lips plump and red. His breathing heavy as his face was flushed. He was clearly stunned stupid by the bold act.

“I’m courting you, and I don’t appreciate you running off with some whore. I don’t care if they are Yakuza or not. I don’t care if they are an Omega, Beta, hell even another Alpha. I’m not going to lose to them,” Viktor stated bluntly as he breathed hot air on Yuuri’s ear.

Viktor gave the Alpha a cocky grin before he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Before realization hit him, Viktor was double over as he hurled. The alcohol hitting him harder than he expected. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing that this was perhaps the most idiotic thing he had ever done in his life.

~*~

Viktor felt a wave of regret as he felt like his brain was being squeezed out of his head. Last night was a complete blur. He couldn’t remember what had happened last night. If he were honest with himself, he couldn’t be sure, from the bits and pieces, what had actually happened and what was a dream. Him drinking himself to oblivion? Clearly happened. He had proof of it if the horrible hangover wasn’t anything to go by. His unimaginable anger? Yeah, it was why he drank so uncontrollably last night. Everything else? The heated kiss? His bold declaration? His sudden humiliation? That he couldn’t be sure of.

He heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. The Omega that had been hanging over Yuuri coming in. The Alpha let out a low growl in annoyance at him. He was still sulking over the display. His inner Alpha clearly feeling threatened by this Omega’s presence. He was dangerous. He wasn’t a potential threat. He was a threat in taking what his inner Alpha already claiming Yuuri as his.

“Somebody’s grouchy this morning,” Phichit grinned.

“Go away,” Viktor warned.

“Yuuri asked me to see how you were doing,” Phichit chuckled, “since you got pretty sick last night. Here, I even brought you some aspirin.”

“I don’t need it,” Viktor lied through his teeth.

“Look, Yuuri told me what happened between the two of you last night.”

Viktor paled at what the Omega stated, “And honestly I couldn’t stop laughing. Yuuri is an idiot when it comes to these things. He really does like you.”

“But he clearly likes you more,” Viktor spat.

“We’re best friends.”

“Yeah, you expect me to believe that?”

“After us goofing around last night to get a reaction from you? No, I don’t.”

“What?”

“Look,” Viktor could see the Omega was trying to choose his words carefully, “when Alphas come off too strong with him, he asks me to help. That’s what I did with him last night.”

“Too strong?”

“One uping him. Stop it. He hates it.”

“But I’m not trying to do that,” Viktor snapped.

“You may not, but that’s how it’s coming off for him. He’s not a traditional Alpha, so to speak.”

“Then what do I do?”

“Treat him normally. Meet him halfway.”

“I see.”

“I know that Yuuri’s with the Oyabun right now. They got a huge lead with one of the people that has been causing the mess that forced you to get mixed up with us,” Phichit was looking at Viktor, “Knowing Yuuri, he’s going to demand that he handle this. So if you really do want to court him and he is receptive, follow his lead. Put your Alpha pride aside.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“Like I said before. Yuuri is my friend. Besides,” the Omega was smiling darkly, “as handsome as Yuuri is. He’s not my type. But I said too much. You can either take my advice or leave it. I don’t care what you do. Just take care of my friend. If you fail, I’ll kill you myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I was just too inspired and ended up writing up this chapter in one day. How? I don't even know. But thank you all for supporting my story. It really does mean a lot to me. If you haven't commented or kudo'd please do. That really lets me know that you are enjoying the fic. It gives me life.


	9. The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie

Those soft lips were divine yet harsh on his mouth. The taste of alcohol mixed bitterly yet beautifully with his taste. The Omega was blown away by the sheer force the Russian Alpha put on him. He lost his voice as it struggled to escape, terrified that he would purr uncontrollably. He was about to kiss back when the Alpha pulled away from him. Ocean eyes boiling with a dark possessiveness that Yuuri had never seen before. Viktor’s words scorching his soul as he told him how he refused to lose to Phichit. How Yuuri was going to be his. His inner Omega preening while his mind was a jumbled mess that he would never understand. 

How? Why did Viktor want him? He wasn't anything special? Or was this a means to secure a permanent relationship with their respective Families? If this ended badly, it would be chaotic. His and Phichit's prank to get Viktor to back off was supposed to be just that… A simple prank. It always worked before with other Alphas. So why did this blow up in his face? Even now, Yuuri sat on his bed trembling. Fingers ghosting over his lips. He felt the burning coals of Viktor’s touch fresh on him.

After Viktor had thrown up, Phichit came in, seeing the gross display. He had called for some others, Yuuri telling them to take Viktor to his room and sleep off the booze. Phichit seemed to be the only one within the group of Yakuza who had managed to sense Yuuri's demeanor, leading him back to his room. And there Yuuri told his friend everything. By the time he was done, Yuuri was curled up with Phichit on his nest, his friend stroking his hair delicately. There was a strong attraction Yuuri felt for the Alpha. But he just couldn't wrap his head around how Viktor felt the same. 

His heart yearned for Viktor. But he knew it was too risky. This was a delicate dance and one misstep would end in a broken heart and two criminal families forever fractured with no hope of ever being repaired. But if he took the Alpha’s hand… Played this deadly game, then it would solidify their Families' relationships. There would be so much to gain for both sides. It absolutely terrified him to the very core of his soul.

His mind kept creeping back to those blue eyes. His body shaking with need. Never in his life had somebody forced such a reaction from him. It was almost as if he would fall into Heat by Viktor’s eyes alone. He wanted Viktor to never stop looking at him. He wanted for an eternity those hungry eyes to rack over his body. And an eternity would still be too soon. His body was aching heavily for Viktor.

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep but when he did wake up, the Omega found himself alone in his nest. He felt a whimper escape his throat. Embarrassed over how this Alpha had reduced him into a puddle of want and need with just those words. _I’m courting you. I’m not going to lose to them._ Those words rang over and over in his mind like a broken record. Yuuri knew that he was going mad. And the Alpha was to blame for this.

He cursed silently as he laid in his nest, wrapped around snuggly in all of the blankets and cushions. He wanted Viktor’s scent all over him again. He wanted to be saturated in it. He needed to be bathed in Viktor’s scent as if it were air.

Yuuri grumbled as he glanced at the door that was knocking. He was contemplating on pretending to sleep but decided against it as he slowly got out of bed. He made his way to the door, opening it. To his surprise, he saw one of the young Betas before him. They weren’t exactly members of the Yakuza, but their parents were. Most likely they had been sent over to Yuuri at their request. The young Beta had a bright smile, a streak of red in the bleach blonde hair.

“Hey Minami,” Yuuri yawned, “what’s up?”

“The Oyabun, he needs you now!”

Yuuri nodded as he closed the door politely on the Beta. Quickly, the Omega threw on some clothes, seeing as he was still in his clothes from last night. They faintly smelled of Viktor, making the Omega let out a small purr. Once he was ready, he opened the door again, the Beta escorting him to the Oyabun’s chambers. 

The Beta bowed deeply before he ran off. And Yuuri was alone with the Oyabun. The Omega sat in front of the older Alpha before he bowed deeply. He wasn’t sure what he had done for the Alpha to call for him. Even though he knew that chances were slim for it being bad, it always would cross his mind. Did he do something that brought displeasure to the Oyabun? Did word get to him over what had happened last night? Was he in trouble?

“Yuuri,” the Alpha spoke, his scent comforting, “I have good news.”

“Oh?”

“We found one of the major players who are trying to betray us.”

“Let me kill them,” Yuuri blurted out.

“I figured you would want that honor,” the Oyabun chuckled. 

“Yes,” Yuuri looked at the Oyabun sharply, “I just cannot sit around when I can do something.”

“Alright. But I want you to take the Russian Alpha with you. For safety precautions. You are my most precious Jewel and I do not want any risk to your life more than there already is.”

Yuuri nodded.

“I will be sending them to Kyoto in a week. I want you to be there. Extract any information that you can from them. And kill them when you are done.”

“I’m having my fun with them once I’m done,” Yuuri chuckled, “I am still angry that they believe themselves to be a cat and I a mouse.”

“You have my blessing in making an example.”

“Did I need your blessing to begin with?” Yuuri looked at the Oyabun with a smile on his face.

“No, but I know you would like it.”

~*~

Yuuri felt his anxiety build within him. This was a normal thing whenever he had a mission. His mind would always find a way to run wild with all of his worst fears. Even though he had Viktor by his side, it still worried him. Maybe even more so with his Heat coming up later this month. All he had to do was meet the traitor, extract the information, and kill him. Yet he still felt the whirlwind of anxiety eating at him. He needed to put it away. This mission was dangerous. If he made one wrong move, then everything would go to hell.

The Omega took a deep breath as he walked with Viktor. They were both playing tourists while they scoped out the traitor. Although, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile softly to himself whenever he saw Viktor excited over every little thing in the city. His heart would skip a beat whenever he would see Viktor looking at the bigger attractions with a child-like wonder. The Omega would tell him random things over some of the attractions. One of them, the Fushimi Inari Taisha Shrine, Yuuri had taken the Alpha at night. The Alpha was just captivated by the beauty it possessed. It was an eerie beauty that made the Alpha look as if he were the bringer of Death. Maybe he was…

The Omega smiled though as he and the Alpha were having lunch at a café. The Oyabun had given Yuuri the information needed for him to find the traitor. And when he saw him, he knew that it was only a matter of time. They would take care of them before the end of today. Yuuri was going to make sure of it.

They followed the unsuspecting Alpha, playing as two tourists. They would wait until the man let his guard down. The Omega felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement as he let his imagination run wild. He was going to make this asshole pay.

When he felt that it was time to strick, he motioned for the Alpha to keep back from him. Reluctantly, the Alpha obeyed, much to Yuuri’s surprise. He could feel Viktor watching him intently, which was fine with him as he made his way to the asshole who was trying to murder him. 

The Omega, when they had arrived at Kyoto, had made sure to wear scent blockers instead of taking the oral version. He needed his scent to lure the idiot away into some unseen street hidden in plain sight. He was going to play to the Alpha’s ego. A simple Omega who wanted to enjoy a strong Alpha. Idiots like that ate it up, regardless of walk of life. Yuuri couldn’t help the smile on his face as he spoke to the Alpha. Honeyed words flowed from his lips as he led the Alpha away from the public. 

~*~ 

“Go fucking die,” the traitor growled deeply as he spat on Yuuri’s face.

The Omega wanted to physically flinch as he felt the wad of snot and blood land on his cheek. It was disgusting, but he couldn’t say that this was the first time anybody had spat on him. Especially when he knew that they were not aware that they would be dying soon. However, he did enjoy that Viktor slugged the restrained Alpha right in the face. 

Everything was going according to plan. Once Yuuri had lured the Alpha away, he had placed a brand new patch when Viktor knocked the traitor out. They had transported the unconscious Alpha to one of the Oyabun’s buildings in the city he used for business like this. They would be safe for as much time they deemed necessary.

Yuuri simply examined the Alpha that was before him. Tied up, and beaten to hell. Somewhere along the way, he or Viktor had punched a tooth out as the man’s shirt was covered in his own blood. He looked god awful. And yet, the Omega knew that they were not done yet.

“I’m going to ask you again. Name your associates that want our dear Oyabun dead.”

“Eat my knot,” he spat.

Yuuri chuckled at the man’s response, although he could tell that Viktor had no idea what he even said. The Omega walked casually up to the offending Alpha, looking at him with a coy smile before he slammed his foot on where his knot would be. The traitor howling in agony.

“You’d like that, fucking idiot,” Yuuri was grinding his foot even harder, “now tell me your associates' names or there won’t even be a knot to enjoy.”

“You crazy bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!” 

“What did he say?” Viktor asked.

“He thinks he will kill me.”

“That’s cute,” Viktor cooed as he suddenly pulled on the Alpha’s hair, slamming his face on the concrete floor a few times. 

The Omega motioned for Viktor to stop. A small smile spread across his face when Viktor obeyed. It took all of Yuuri’s self-control to not purr on the spot. The Alpha traitor looking at Viktor mockingly. 

“Does the little whore have your knot in its purse? You’re a disgrace of an Alpha.”

“What is he saying?”

“Stupidity. Now Viktor, I want you to leave the room. I want to finish up here with him.”

“I’d rather stay,” Viktor stated.

“And I feel that he’ll be more receptive to my questioning without you throwing your scent around whenever he does something stupid,” Yuuri snapped back.

Yuuri could see the Russian Alpha about to respond before he stopped himself. He gave a slight nod as he pulled out a cloth from his jacket pocket. He started wiping his hands with it.

“Very well. But if you need me, I’ll be out in the hallway.”

“Thank you.”

And just like that, Yuuri was left alone with the traitor. The Omega rolled up his sleeves, removing the scent blocker patch that he had on. He crumbled the thing in his hand as he slowly made his way over to the Alpha. He could see how suddenly his demeanor changed. Yuuri’s scent was angry and suffocating. And he could see that the Alpha had expected hints of sourness in it. But the thing that he loved the most was how he finally realized who the Omega before him was. The Omega that he was supposed to kill. The Omega who was second in command. And it was none other than the Omega who would parade as an Alpha. Nobody ever thought that he was real. Or at least this aspect of him was. And he used it to his advantage.

“So,” Yuuri’s coffee-brown eyes were harsh as he stuffed the patch down the traitor’s throat, “tell me who else wants me and the Oyabun dead. You filthy pieces of shit forced me to hide throughout Japan and it fucking pisses me off!”

“You can’t be real!” The Alpha shouted as he spat out the patch, a thick terror in his voice as his scent soured instantly.

“Oh, I’m as real as your stupidity. Now I can kill you quickly or kill you slowly. Who else is working with you?”

“I don’t know all of them, I swear!”

Yuuri slapped the Alpha in the face harshly. He was tired of this Alpha’s crap. They wanted him dead for their own selfishness. But a part of Yuuri felt that this Alpha was most likely on the grunts. If he was, then it was a pointless endeavor. 

He watched silently as the Alpha squirmed. He looked pathetic as he was pleading to be spared. Going on about how he had a mate and children. How his mate was due in a few months with more of his pups. How he only got mixed up in this mess because of foolish promises.

"Again," Yuuri's face was dangerously close to the Alpha’s as he pulled his hair harshly forcing the Alpha to look him in the eyes, "who else are you working with?"

"In my pocket. My cell! I have names!"

The Omega smiled as he started digging through the Alpha’s pockets, smiling when he found a wallet with a cellphone attached. He pressed the button and sighed before he looked at the Alpha who quickly realized Yuuri needed the code to unlock it. He frantically shouted the code at him and Yuuri smiled when he heard the soft click before it unlocked. He looked through the pictures casually, for a moment his heart sinking. Pictures of his family. A small girl with brown hair in pigtails as she held a calico cat. Two boys that had resembled the Alpha with bright grinning faces as they stood next to what looked like a science project. A family picture where the Alpha was with his mate, clearly pregnant with the three children. The asshole wasn't lying. He closed out of the gallery. This man made his bed. He would have to sleep on it. No matter how much it brought him no pleasure in making those children lose a father. 

"Does your family know what you are?" the Omega asked. 

"No. It would bring them great shame," the Alpha responded.

"And who on your phone is trying to kill me, the Oyabun, and his higher-ups?"

The Alpha sang his song, spilling the beans in hopes that Yuuri would spare him. Granted, he was only half right. Yuuri would spare him. Spare him of a slow, horrendously painful death. The Omega pulled the numbers into his own phone before he took out his money from the wallet. He stuffed the cash in his pocket along with the phone and wallet. Yuuri slicked over to the Alpha. He could smell the fear in his scent violently thick and sour.

The Omega planted a tender kiss on the top of the Alpha's head before he pulled out a knife. He slashed their neck, crimson flowing like a river. The Alpha struggled for a moment before he was still.

Yuuri took no pleasure in doing what he had to do. But he knew that it was either him or the Alpha. The Omega had people who he needed to protect. If he died, who would keep them safe? He couldn’t afford to allow this Alpha to live. His very existence threatened that. Especially when he was still able to fold under pressure at the very thought that he had a chance at surviving.

The Omega cleaned his knife. He put it away as he pulled out his phone, calling the Oyabun while he put a fresh patch of his scent blockers.

"It's done," Yuuri stated as soon as he answered the phone.

The Omega hung up once he gave the Oyabun that message as he walked out of the room. He could see the Russian Alpha standing next to the door looking at him softly. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat.

"I'm calling the clean-up crew and telling them to make it look like a mugging gone wrong."

"Why make it look like that?"

"His family didn't know that he was involved with the Yakuza. But his associates will figure out what happened,” the Omega simply stated, hoping that Viktor would just let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but for some reason, I've been naming the chapters as of late after song titles. I may go back with some of the titles of the chapters that aren't named after songs and change them...
> 
> But again, I want to thank everybody who has been reading this fic and enjoying it. I have a feeling that the story will be ending. But I'm not sure where yet. If you liked this fic, please leave a comment and kudo. It gives me life.


	10. Soft and Wet

Viktor was frustraited. So far, following that Omega’s advice led him nowhere with Yuuri. He backed off a bit from courting as hard as he had done. He was a bit more submissive than what he would have liked. And his reward? Yuuri had been flustered the last few days after they returned from Kyoto and Tokyo. The Japanese Alpha going as far as to slam his bedroom door right on his face one of the times.

So he was just laying down on the floor in the dining room as the guests ate and drank happily. He was extremely tempted to just ignore the advice that Phichit gave him. Clearly feeling as if it was a trick into forcing Viktor to lose against him. The Alpha could feel his scent souring the more he thought about how he had been fooled.

“Viktor?” the Alpha turned to see the slightly older Alpha in front of him, “wanna come outside with me for a minute?”

“Do you need anything Mari,” Viktor started to get up and follow the woman.

He wasn’t sure if she heard him or was ignoring him. But he followed regardless. They went through the kitchen until they were outside. She had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She offered a cigarette to him and he accepted it gladly. Trying to woo Yuuri was a stress that Viktor didn’t even know could exist. He took a deep drag, his body relaxing as he watched Yuuri’s sister smoke.

“You feel a bit better?”

“Yeah,” Viktor sighed, “thanks.”

“You were starting to stink up the dining area.”

“It’s your brother.”

“Yuuri tends to do that a lot,” Mari sighed as she chuckled, smoke escaped through her nostrils.

“I see that.”

“Look,” Mari sighed as she looked at Viktor, “my brother's different since the last time he was here. And I don’t mean the trip the both of you just came back from.”

Viktor felt a little tense when he heard Mari’s words. He could see that she was a very perceptive person. But just how perspective was she? Viktor knew that Yuuri’s family didn’t know what he actually did for a living. It seemed that most people who were legitimately part of the Yakuza lived out in the open, with regular lives. Most people not even realizing that they were walking out in the streets with some of the most dangerous people in the world. Even living under the same roof as them. So how much had she gathered from the couple of months they had been staying in Hasetsu?

“What do you mean?”

“Something feels off. Part of me wants to dig deeper,” she sighed, “but another part of me feels like it’s a very bad idea. And something tells me that you know more about it than I do.”

“I see,” Viktor sighed as he continued smoking his cigarette.

“I have something to ask you,” Mari was looking off into the distance, “watch over him for us. He has a bad habit of getting himself into trouble. And something tells me that Yuuri is in a tough spot right now.”

“You could say that. That brother of yours has a habit of doing that,” Viktor chuckled.

Mari started laughing, “He’s been like that since his first Heat.”

“Heat?” Viktor was trying to not sputter.

“Shit,” Mari must have realized what she said, “fuck, I forgot you didn’t know. He’s going to kill me if he found out I told you.”

Viktor doubted that. Maybe if she wasn’t Yuuri’s family, he would. But Mari was safe because of being his sister. But he still couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t an Alpha? But he smelled like one? How could he smell like an Alpha if he wasn’t an Alpha? He was an Omega?

And it seemed as if everything clicked. His courting originally wasn’t working. He was releasing pheromones that only Alphas could detect while he was showing off his strengths to him. If Yuuri was an Omega, then of course he wouldn’t have been able to pick it up. He had no way to pick it up. He would have just appeared as if he was some knotheaded asshole trying to dominate over him. The Alpha wanted to just smack himself from his own stupidity. Everything made sense. The way he wasn’t receptive to his advances. The talk he and Phichit had. He wanted to laugh hysterically. Of course, Yuuri wouldn’t be that Omega’s type. They were both Omegas. But one of the things he was trying to understand was the Alpha scent Yuuri had. It could have been one of those perfumes that were extremely difficult to get. But even in the criminal world, those kinds of perfumes were nearly impossible to come by. Perfumes that could fool even the most trained noses of Alphas.

“I need to go,” Viktor blurted out suddenly as he dropped the half-smoked cigarette, crushing it under his foot.

He rushed back into the onsen property, going through the area where only family and friends could go in. He was almost running through the area, trying to keep himself from straight-up bolting at top speed. The Alpha reached the Omega’s room. He knocked on the door, knowing that Yuuri was behind it.

He waited. There was no response. He felt nervous over the lack of an answer. He took in a deep breath as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Viktor wasn’t sure if it would be opened. The Alpha knew that this was a violation of Yuuri’s privacy. But he needed to see for himself. Yuuri was an Omega. He still wanted him.

Shock washed over him when he realized that the door wasn’t locked. He opened the door, a wave of Omega pheromones hit him right in the face. Delicious vanilla and amber mixed in the air, making his mouth water. This was Yuuri’s scent. This scent where it had churned his stomach when he thought it was Phichit’s was in fact all genuine Yuuri.

Chocolate eyes met his ocean blues. Yuuri was wrapped up in a sea of blankets. His face completely flushed. He could see the wave of anxiety on the Omega’s face as he realized his secret had been discovered. But what really hit him was how much lust was in the air and in those beautiful eyes.

“You’re an Omega,” Viktor knew he sounded like he had asked a question.

“My most shameful secret.”

You’re about to go into Heat, aren’t you.”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor’s heart felt like it was breaking. The Omega looked exhausted. He had heard from Omegas and Bonded Alphas over how right before Omegas had their Heats, their bodies seemed to just become completely weak. All of their strength was gone. And when the Heat actually began was when they would find their power again. It was their bodies telling them that they would need to conserve their energy. They needed it because oftentimes they would not even be able to care for themselves. Their biological need to reproduce would override basic functions like eating, drinking, and even sleeping. The only breaks they would get were when they had pushed their bodies too hard and just shut down temporarily. Their bodies simply being forced due to exhaustion.

“Please come into my nest,” Yuuri mumbled softly, “and lock the door.”

Viktor nodded as he swallowed dryly. Viktor never allowed himself to join an Omega’s Heat. He never even allowed himself to share his own Rut with anybody. The fear of a potential partner discovering his inadequacy. Even now, he was nervous over being with Yuuri when he was in such a state.

The Alpha climbed onto the bed as the Omega opened his nest to him. The sweet heat of Yuuri’s scent tickled his nose as he joined the Omega. Yuuri asked for Viktor to scent him once they were both comfortable. The Alpha placed a hand on Yuuri’s face, immediately the Omega started rubbing his cheek on the Alpha’s scent gland that was on his wrist. Viktor couldn’t even believe that he heard a soft purr escaping from Yuuri’s throat. His mind was turning to mush and he wanted so badly for that day to have never happened. The day that made it so difficult for him to be a normal Alpha.

“Share my Heat with me,” Yuuri purred softly.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Viktor whispered, “from your smell, it seems like you’ll go into Heat before the day is over.”

“I’ve been wanting to share it with you for a long while, though. Honest,” Yuuri’s speech was sluggish.

“Are you sure?”

“You said you were courting me, did you not? Well, you won,” Yuuri’s voice was husky as the Omega pressed his body closer to the Alpha.

There was no way that he could ever deny this request from Yuuri. The Omega was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Knowing now just what Yuuri’s true secondary gender was made his accomplishments all that more stunning. Going into the Yakuza as a terrified Omega. Knowing that Yuuri had less than desirable options and was thankful that he didn’t go those routes. Skating and winning even though he was an Omega. Knowing that if he was ever discovered would be disastrous. Yuuri, his family, and everybody involved in the deceit being heavily punished. It was why he didn’t want to take advantage of the Omega. Viktor had too much respect for him to abuse the power Yuuri was giving him. At the end of the day, Yuuri was an Omega about to go through the throws of Heat. His mind was slipping into his baser instincts. The Omega was going to beg for any Alpha to slam their knot into him.

“Yuuri, I don’t know if I can,” Viktor whispered gently.

“Call Phichit. Ask him how he got me to smell aroused in the party.”

Viktor cocked his eyebrow at the Omega as he grabbed the phone on the bed. He passed it over to Yuuri who had put his code in. He messed with the phone and Viktor immediately heard it ring.

“Yuuri, how are you?”

“He’s about to go into Heat,” Viktor sighed, “and wants to share it with me.”

“Yuuri, you’re so naughty,” Phichit laughed, “you got yourself a hot Alpha. I’m jealous.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri groaned out in annoyance.

“Yuuri told me to ask you why he smelled aroused in the party back in Tokyo.”

“Oh?” Phichit was silent on the other end before he suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter, “we were talking about Alphas we wanted to fuck. I kept teasing him about all the things you would do to him during his− oh. Wow,” Phichit’s voice was soft, Viktor unsure if he could hear purring on the phone, “Viktor, you’re a good Alpha surprisingly enough. Most Alphas even in our line of work would just take advantage of us. If Yuuri asked you to share his Heat with you, you can do it in good faith.”

Viktor was looking at Yuuri who was somehow even redder than before. He wasn’t sure if the poor Omega was overheating from the number of blankets in the nest, sheer embarrassment over this situation, something else, or a mixture of everything going on. He thanked the Omega on the phone before hanging up on him. He looked at the Omega before him. His breathing labored as he had fallen asleep. He was just captivating. An angel with devil qualities. The Alpha sighed deeply as he took in that wonderful scent, feeling himself drift into sleep.

~*~

Viktor let out a soft growl as he had been woken up in the most delicious of ways. The cool air in the room a stark contrast to the unyielding burning passion that sparked between him and Yuuri. The Omega was the embodiment of Eros. His Heat was in full swing if Viktor had anything to go by with the pheromones he was releasing. His thighs already sopping wet with the thick slick he produced. Yuuri’s body felt as if it were the very fires of lust the way he was riding him. The Omega chasing his own pleasure as he rolled his hips pressing almost harshly onto Viktor.

The Alpha’s eyes were glued to the Omega. The most striking thing was the way the petals seemed to become even more animated, almost as if bewitched by his magic. The Alpha placed his hands over the Omega’s body. Ever since he had seen the full sleeves and tattoos on his front and back, Viktor wanted to touch it. He wanted to know what Yuuri felt. But too afraid to offend the Omega. Viktor was surprised by how smooth the Omega’s skin was. The occasional bumps of raised skin a wonderful surprise. He found himself exploring the Omega’s body art. Tracing over the lines while Yuuri used him for his pleasures. Every once in a while, Viktor would buck his hips, earning little mewls of pleasure that bubbled from those gorgeous lips.

“Alpha,” Yuuri was huffing as he was lost in his own cloud of passion, “knot me.”

That brought an ache into Viktor’s soul. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to knot Yuuri and watch him be torn apart by the pleasure he was given. But he knew that it would most likely be a fleeting dream. All those years ago when his presentation was forced upon him fresh in his mind. In the very beginning, Viktor didn’t really see the point in it. He had known that he already had an Omega promised to him. Both of them would be trapped in a loveless Bond. She would never beg for him to knot her into a lustful knotting session. He would never find himself ever taking in another mate, even though he assured Chihoko that she could find love elsewhere. That he would claim any of her bedmates' offspring as his own. Viktor was prepared to live a life alone, so to speak. But it all changed when he met Yuuri. He wanted to give Yuuri what he desperately desired. He felt like a kicked dog. He never would be able to.

“If I’m in the mood,” Viktor chuckled, praying that he hid his own pain well enough from Yuuri, “we’ll see.”

Yuuri purred at his answer as he leaned down towards Viktor’s neck. A hot tongue trailing over the scent gland. Viktor let out a hiss as he began to pick up the pace. Yuuri was clinging onto him tightly as Viktor continued to slam against his soaked pussy. The Alpha felt as if he would get addicted to Yuuri’s sweet heat of his inner folds. He needed more of Yuuri. His inner Alpha pleased that Yuuri needed him just as desperately.

The Alpha watched intently as he felt Yuuri’s walls tighten around his cock. Yuuri’s breathing hard through his nose as wonton moans escaped through those beautiful lips. His body convulsing pleasantly as he reached his first climax for this Heat. He could feel Yuuri’s dick twitching in between their stomachs, the sweet sticky mess smelled strongly of his pheromones. Viktor motioned for Yuuri to go on his hands and knees. The Omega, the ever overachiever had lifted his ass up in the air. Thick thighs. Round bubble butt. Just there swaying an invitation for Viktor to enjoy. Viktor slowly teased his hardened cock inside. The intense heat that was purely Yuuri felt as if he had stepped into heaven. It took all of his strength to not just thrust so forcefully into the Omega’s warmth. He placed a firm hand on Yuuri’s ass squeezing the soft flesh tightly while he placed an open palm over Yuuri’s tattooed back. He sighed deeply at just how perfect Yuuri was. The Omega was whimpering as he begged for Viktor to just fuck him shamelessly.

Viktor chuckled as he started to pick up the pace. He was going in harder, earning approval from Yuuri in the form of pleasured cries before he suddenly went dangerously slow. He wanted to tear apart the Omega in the most pleasurable ways imaginable. It was the least Viktor could do if he knew that he would most likely not be able to give him what he truly needed. His inner Alpha screaming that he needed to give what the Omega needed the most. His mind, angry that he never would be enough.

The Alpha started to pick up the speed again. The sound of skin hitting skin was music to his ears. Yuuri’s begging and whimpering voice the choir he desperately wanted to hear more of. Viktor was pounding into the Omega, watching how deep his cock could get hurried in Yuuri before seeing the sheen of slick coat him. His climax was closing in on him faster than he wanted to admit to himself. The Alpha’s rhythm failing him before Yuuri wrenched an orgasm from him. Viktor spilled inside Yuuri, pressing his face right on Yuuri’s scent gland. The heavenly aroma too tempting for even a sane Alpha, let alone an Alpha who was balls deep emptying themselves out in a beautiful Omega such as Yuuri. His mind blanked as his vision went white. The sweet taste of Yuuri was in his mouth.

~*~

Yuuri laid purring in his arms as his Heat had finally subsided. The whole session was nothing but a blur of passion that Viktor desperately wanted to recall but never could. But one thing was clear as he gazed upon the sleeping Omega. His neck, where his scent gland was unmarked was a beautiful shade of angry reds and purples. As much as Viktor wanted to Bond with the Omega, it brought a wave of nausea to the pit of his stomach. Guilt rolled over him. Viktor knew that near the beginning of Yuuri’s Heat, Viktor had bitten Yuuri. Claimed him. It was a great taboo for those in their line of work. Claiming an Omega who did not wish to be claimed. Even with him being so high up on the chain, he too knew damn well never to cross that line. And here he was, in all of his shame. A disgrace to the Bratva. And destroying any relationship they would ever be able to forge with the Yakuza.

“Morning,” Yuuri was groggy as he planted a soft kiss on Viktor’s chest.

Viktor felt the Omega shift. Viktor looked at Yuuri, seeing that he had picked up on his pheromones. Most likely soured by the thoughts that poisoned him.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered, “I shouldn’t have suggested that you share my Heat with me.”

“No, I should be apologizing to you. You must hate me right now.”

“Why would I hate you? You were absolutely amazing.”

“Your neck! I… Yuuri, I Bonded you!”

“Your neck is just as bad as mine. I think we both ended up Bonding,” Yuuri smiled faintly, “But if you didn’t want that, we can get it fixed. Both of us were sharing a Heat and Rut. Accidents,” Yuuri sounded slightly hurt, “Accidents happen.”

“No, I,” Viktor was trying to find his words, “I told you that I was courting you. I want to keep the Bond Mark. But not if you don’t.”

“Good, because I don’t want to give up what’s mine,” Yuuri sighed as he plopped back on the bed.

Viktor sighed in relief as he laid back down on the bed with the Omega. He didn’t know what would happen next. Now that both of them were Bonded, one of the Families would lose an important player to their games. But in exchange, it meant that both families would have powerful allies.

The Alpha started rubbing the Omega’s back tenderly. He continued looking at the Bond Mark, his heart aching. Even though it was proof that they decided to become Bond Mates, he didn’t like how bruised up it was. Viktor carefully positioned himself over the Omega’s neck, licking the mark tenderly. It was to keep it clean and to allow the Bond to set properly. He couldn’t help the joy within him when he heard Yuuri purring even louder at the act. Omegas purred when they were safe and comfortable. It was a great honor for Viktor to have Yuuri trust him like this. It was a great honor that Yuuri saw him as a potential mate and went for him.

“So,” Yuuri sighed softly, “later on today, I’m going to talk to the Oyabun about stepping down.”

“Why? You don’t need to.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed.

“Vitya, call me Vitya.”

“Well, uhm, Vitya, with us Bonded and mated, it makes more sense for me to step down. You knotted me so much that I wouldn’t be surprised if I am carrying a pup or two.”

“Oh,” Viktor was blushing, not even realizing that he may have actually knotted Yuuri, “that makes sense. But you can still end up becoming the Oyabun.”

“I know. But if I am pregnant and were to remain doing what I do, I don’t think it will be safe.”

“Alright.”

“Shit!” Yuuri was frantic suddenly as he hopped off the bed, looking for something. He found his phone and dropped back to the bed, his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “I need to talk to Mari. Tell her before we get out that you both talked and she gave you her blessing.”

“Why?”

“This is a traditional thing in Japan. You Bonding me without letting my family knowing can be seen as extremely disrespectful. Even though you should have gone to my parents for something like that, it can be understandable for you to go to her instead. Both of our parents are Betas. So you going to Mari would be understandable.”

“Don’t worry about that. I kinda did before I went to you. She told me to take care of you. But I think it’s starting to get a little too dangerous staying in Hasetsu much longer.”

“Oh, wait why?”

“Mari is very perspective. More so than what I originally thought. She suspects that we’re involved in things. What they are, she is unsure. But the longer we stay, the more likely she will figure out that you’re part of the Yakuza.”

Yuuri nodded. He could see the pain in the Omega’s eyes. Yuuri’s life, from what Viktor could see, has been nothing but a balancing act. He just hoped that as his Alpha, Yuuri could rely on his strength and not do this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this story. I know that it shows that there is one more chapter. And that is going to be the epilogue. Thank you so much for the love and support you all have given me. Please, if you haven't kudo'd or comment, do so. It gives me life.
> 
> Again, thank you all for sharing this crazy ride with me <3


	11. Epilogue; Love Story

Yuuri sighed as he pressed his face over a ruffle of jet black hair, taking in the scent that was delicate of spearmint and clematis. It was a beautiful scent that Yuuri felt so familiar with. It was the perfect balance between his notes of vanilla and Viktor’s winter mint. He knew that in a few years, their child would lose that scent. And when they presented, they would get it back, with added notes that would be uniquely them.

The Omega sighed softly when he heard a big cough from the tinny body. For the last few days, their son had gotten sick. It was normal. Small children, in all their sticky booger biohazard selves, were bound to catch a cold. Their toddler had taken it upon himself to put things that didn’t belong in his mouth, well in his mouth. And with Viktor having left for important work with the Bratva, Yuuri was tasked with keeping shop at the home front along with caring for their child.

The Japanese Omega recalled fondly after he and his mate had Bonded. How he and Viktor sat nervously before the Oyabun and Pakahn. They had announced that they had bonded to them and how Yuuri would need to resign. The Oyabun chuckled as he declined Yuuri’s request. But had allowed the Omega to step down as the second in command. Yuuri was now, a diplomat of sorts where the Yakuza was concerned. Only having to go to Japan once or twice a year to speak with the Oyabun over the things that were happening in the Bratva.

The Pakahn, however, sighed after asking how the Bond occurred. How Viktor came to learn of Yuuri’s secondary gender. It surprised Yuuri when he discovered that Viktor’s father was aware of him being an Omega. And when Viktor sheepishly stated that it was Yuuri’s older sister who had revealed it, The Pakahn handed over the Oyabun some money. The Oyabun smugly stating that their wedding would take place in Japan within a few weeks.

They had a couple of weddings, their first year of being Bond Mates. One where Yuuri and Viktor’s closest friends and family attended. This one was more for show. The one that Yuuri’s parents were not connected to the crime world other than having a child who was. The Pakahn attended while the Oyabun could not, knowing that it was too risky for Yuuri’s family to discover. And the second one where the families would partake in.

To nobody’s surprise, Yuuri did conceive during the shared Heat. And within the nine months, Viktor’s father had stepped down, making Viktor the Pakahn. It was a heavy responsibility that Viktor accepted. One that brought wave after wave of anxiety for Yuuri. It meant new fears that would haunt him on top of the typical worries any expecting parent would face.

It was around the time that Viktor had admitted to Yuuri how the Alpha had presented. Yuuri, in the beginning, thought that he wasn’t good enough to get the Alpha to knot, even then they struggled to have him knot outside of their shared cycle. Alphas could do so even outside of their Ruts. Yuuri felt so small until he learned the truth. He was disturbed as images of a terrified young Viktor fought for his life. And he cried hard for the Alpha and the horrors he had faced. It brought them closer together.

“Oka,” he heard the small voice as he felt another cough shake the small body.

Yuuri rubbed his back soothingly as he helped loosen up any mucus that was most likely still in their lungs. Since Viktor left, their son refused to sleep in his room Wanting the comfort of both parents but only able to receive it from Yuuri. The Omega, unable to bring himself to make their son sleep in his room. He hadn’t slept alone in his nest for years, and having his son there brought comfort to him.

“Papa is coming home today,” Yuuri whispered softly.

“I missed him,” their child sighed.

“Same, my little jewel.”

Slowly, the Omega slinked out of the nest. Their child followed after him as he started his day. He threw on some clothes for his son before he began to dress himself. Something comfortable yet presentable for when his Alpha returned. Yuuri placed a gentle hand over the swell of his stomach. He had a few months left before their daughter would enter the world. He hissed softly as he felt her stretching inside him. He was ready for this pup to get out of him. This pup seemed to have taken up a hobby of using his kidneys as a punching bag and his bladder as a trampoline. Unlike the first pregnancy where his son was just a wonderful dream. He moved enough where Yuuri knew he still lived but found it more enjoyable to sleep.

Yuuri was preparing breakfast for himself and his son. His son, like his Alpha, had a bit more of a sweeter tooth than he did for breakfast. Yuuri had poured his son his cereal and milk while Yuuri had grabbed a bit of rice, miso, and egg. His stomach, with this pregnancy, unable to handle fish or any kind of seafood. When Yuuri sat down, eating with his child, a familiar scent that Yuuri would never tire of craving wrapped around him. His eyes shot up at the walkway. Those beautiful blue eyes looking right at him. He couldn’t believe it.

“Papa!”

“Lyosha,” Viktor beamed as he scooped up the little boy in his arms as he jumped from the table.

The little boy gave a powerful cough right in Viktor’s face, a bright smile on the little face. Yuuri could see the millisecond of sheer terror of what had happened before worry washed over his face.

“He got sick a few days ago. It’s just a cough. Georgi took a look at him and gave me some medicine for it,” Yuuri reassured his Alpha.

Viktor kissed the top of their son’s head as he placed him back on the ground, motioning for him to go back and eat his breakfast. The Alpha made his way to Yuuri, planting a tender kiss on his forehead. Yuuri purred softly. He missed Viktor so much. He hadn’t expected Viktor to return until the afternoon. He wasn’t going to complain though. His mate was back home.

“Welcome back, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed as he inhaled that delicious scent that was always Viktor.

“It’s good to be back,” Yuuri could feel the smile in his Alpha’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this story. I may or may not come back to it and write little sides to it. It just depends if I want to touch this again, honestly.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and support. If you haven't left a kudo or comment, please do so. It lets me know that people actually enjoyed this.


End file.
